Un Fiore Per Te
by Cissnei69
Summary: A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - LongerChapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter I. Pink Carnation** _for Love of a Mother_

One would imagine that she would be more hurt after learning that her husband had been lying to her. But as Nana walked away from her husband and his boss, as she walked away from the two dangerous Mafioso sitting in her living room, all she could think about was her daughter.

Her sweet _five years old_ daughter whose future was to be a trophy wife to some spoiled boy if the conversation she overheard days ago was to be believed.

Her curious and cute little who would be forced in a world of blood and darkness because of who her father was.

Sawada Nana wasn't known to be too bright. She was nothing like her famous grandfather or her successful cousin. But to protect her daughter from her husband's world, she didn't need to be smart.

All Nana needed to do was to act.

Because while Nana wasn't too bright, she was still a mother and she would part oceans and kill anyone in her way to keep little Tsu-chan's smile and innocence intact.

She opened the door to Tsu-chan's room to see her standing there with her favorite bear in her arms. Nana forced a bright smile. Her daughter returned the smile with one of her own – one that could outshone the sun.

"Mama? Are Mama and Tsu-chan going on an adventure?" Tsu-chan blinked, following her as Nana walked to her closet and took a bag out.

Nana's eyes burned with unshed tears. "Tsu-chan will."

The honey haired child smiled, accepting the answer. "And Mama will come too?"

She tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. "No, Tsu-chan. Mama won't go."

Nana licked her lips. She placed her daughter's clothes inside the bag and accepted the toys the little girl handed to her.

"Why?"

Nana looked into those unique, and so smart, orange eyes and tried to smile. "Because Mama loves Tsu-chan very much and wants to keep her safe from the big bad world."

Tsu-chan didn't answer for a moment. Nana closed the bag and turned to dress her daughter into warmer clothes. It was really cold outside.

"But…" She looked up from the scarf she had been adjusting around Tsu-chan's neck. "But who will keep Mama safe?"

Nana cried.

* * *

 **I already have 13 chapters of this story ready and now that I finally published it, I can concentrate on my other stories. I hope you like it and please, do keep in mind that this is AU, things will different in both fandom.**

 **And please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter II. Cinquefoil** _for Beloved Daughter_

Iemitsu and his boss barely looked up after Nana informed them that she would be taking her daughter to buy some tofu for dinner.

She ignored the way her heart squeezed painfully at the realization that her husband was more interested in his boss than in them but Nana still held her daughter's hand firmly as they walked to the main street to call for a taxi.

They took the train to Tokyo and another taxi to reach their destination, a small orphanage in the west of the city. The city was close to Namimori Town but something told Nana that her husband would never look for Tsu-chan there.

Tsu-chan didn't say anything as she played with her bear and merely followed behind Nana when they reached the small orphanage.

They stopped not too far from it.

"Tsu-chan will be safe here. Mama grew up here before Uncle found her so until Mama comes back, Tsu-chan will…" Nana closed her eyes, painfully. "Tsu-chan will have to live here for a while... She will like it."

Tsu-chan nodded, accepting her bag and looking at the rather nice looking house before turning her attention back to her mother.

"Tsu-chan loves Mama the most." Her daughter said, believing everything her mother said when any other child would have thrown a fit and cried to not be left behind. "She will wait for Mama to come back."

Raising her hands, Tsu-chan offered her bear. Nana accepted it with shaky hands, almost afraid that any abrupt movement from her part would either end with her breaking apart or turning back on her decision.

"Teddy will keep Mama safe while Tsu-chan is gone."

Gods, Nana sobbed as she walked away and tried to ignore those doe-like eyes fixed on her back, what had she done to deserve this child?

Iemitsu, of course, questioned her when he finally – _finally_ – noticed her daughter's absence in the house. His boss had a confused frown as she sputtered lie after lie between tears and sobs, but the old Italian man never said anything aside from the fact that he would help look for the "missing" child.

He gave her a long, searching look before following Iemitsu out of the house. Nana only relaxed when the two disappeared from view and allowed herself walk upstairs.

With Teddy in her hands, she opened the door of Tsu-chan's room and sat down on the bed.

Maybe if she stayed there, she could convince herself that her choice had been for the best. That there had been no other alternative. And maybe she could convince herself that all Tsu-chan's love and loyalty were well deserved.

Nana was already tired of lying to herself though.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter III. King Protea** _for Resourcefulness and Courage._

She had never gone to school – not yet anyway – but Sawada Tsunahana was very smart for a five years old. She could see and hear what others couldn't so while the other kids at the orphanage tried to tell her that her mother would never come back, Tsuna knew that it wasn't the truth. Mama _would_ come back. Maybe not tomorrow, but one day she would.

Tsuna had never been wrong about who or what she could believe and trust before and she wasn't going to start now.

Being in an orphanage wasn't easy. Everyone had to work and there was time for everything. It took her weeks to get used to it but Tsuna learned to adapt because she was a good daughter and Mama wouldn't want her to make the nice old lady who took care of all twenty children sad.

And although she missed Teddy and Mama and her room was lonely, Tsuna didn't cry. Instead, she learned to write so she could send a letter to her mother every week and made sure to always help the other children whenever she could with their chores.

In other words, she did her best to hold her head high no matter what.

One day, Tsuna noticed a black haired girl with grey eyes in the garden with a book and picking flowers. Most children ignored her because she liked to use dark clothes but that didn't stop Tsuna from approaching the girl shyly.

Dark grey eyes blinked at her while Tsuna played with the hem of her coat, wondering what she should do.

"Hello, Tsuna-chan."

Only Mama could call her Tsu-chan. So when asked what she liked to be called as she introduced herself to the others at the orphanage, the small orange eyed girl had said _Tsuna-chan_.

"What is that?"

The older girl, the oldest at the orphanage, smiled. "I am pressing flowers, Tsuna-chan." To make a point, she opened the book, grabbed a flower in particular and showed the little girl how to press the flower.

Feeling a little more courageous than before, Tsuna puffed up a little in indignation.

"That's not nice."

The girl giggled. "To the flower you mean?"

Tsuna nodded firmly.

The girl laughed. "Maybe, I never thought about it like that. Does that mean you don't want to learn Tsuna-chan?"

"I don't want to hurt the flowers." She shook her head.

The girl smiled thoughtfully.

The next day, the girl gave her a book. When Tsuna looked up at her curiously, she got a wide grin in return.

"Since you don't want to hurt the flowers, why don't you take pictures and put it here, Tsuna-chan?"

"Why?" Tsuna tilted her head.

The girl smiled. "You can collect memories like this. I do that by collecting flowers and comparing each one to a situation or person I have meet."

The little girl was still confused.

"C-Comparing?" She repeated the word slowly.

The older girl scratched the back of her head in thought. "You don't know what that is, huh. Er…" She blushed in embarrassment before snapping her fingers. "Hey, Tsuna-chan! Do you want me to teach you the meaning of flowers?"

"Flowers can mean something? Like stars?"

They had learned about it in one of the lessons at the orphanage.

The black haired girl grinned when Tsuna nodded.

* * *

 **The Matron of the orphanage and the grey eyed girl are Marvel characters. Although the girl will be using a false name here, she is the daughter of one of the most popular characters out there and the Matron was character of one of the Marvel Netflix/ABC series out there. Can someone guess who they are? XD**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter IV. Crotus** _for Foresight_

The girl – Himeko as she introduced herself – taught Tsuna about the flowers and helped her with her book (The Matron was more than happy to find a camera for the two so they could take the pictures).

Hunting new flowers and finding the meaning of each of them turned into their favorite past time together. Whenever she wasn't playing by herself on the swings, studying or doing her chores, Tsuna would walk around the garden with Himeko in search of a new flower.

The other children started avoiding her as she got closer to the gothic girl (Whatever that meant). But Tsuna smiled at them instead of feeling hurt. They didn't understand so it was alright. They were just afraid because they didn't know Himeko and she was different.

She had no problem with waiting a little to make friends because, one day, they would be able to see how kind and nice Himeko was despise her looks.

Until then, Tsuna still had the older girl so she wasn't alone.

"What do you think, Tsuna-chan?" Himeko asked, admiring her work.

Tsuna looked up from her homework ( _Math was really difficult_ ) and blinked owlish.

"Huh – What is that?" She tilted her head.

"A map. World Map to be more precise." Himeko explained what it was and pointed out their country. Tsuna wrinkle her nose at that and asked why it was so small and not as nice looking as Australia.

Himeko laughed in amusement.

"It is still our country, Tsuna-chan. Nothing can change that."

The little girl sent her a look which showed exactly what she thought about that (Tsuna believed that there was always a choice. You just either needed to take it or make it) but Himeko ignored it in favor of putting a few colored pins on the map and then connecting one another with matching threads.

"Why are you doing that?"

Himeko rested her hands on her hips with mocking exasperation. "Do you always have to ask questions, Tsuna-chan?"

She frowned. "Matron says to ask questions so I can learn."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes but nodded. Of course it was the matron's fault. The old woman had the oddest way to teach them about – Well, everything and anything that came to her mind.

"I am planning to travel one day." Himeko finally answered the question after a moment. "Those are all the places I want to see." She smiled and started talking about all the places she had marked on the map and offered to take Tsuna with her.

The little girl in question wasn't listening to her though. Tsuna stared at the map, frowning as she bit her lip. Her head was tilted to the side a little as if trying to listen to someone or something that wasn't there.

She didn't say what she wanted and merely nodded with a small, sad smile every time Himeko turned to look at her.

Tsuna doubted the older girl would like to hear about how something would go wrong and that there was a great possibility that they couldn't go to this trip together for a _long_ time.

* * *

 **So? What did you think! Next chapter will have the Matron and one of the two Clouds that will part of Tsuna's life.**

 **Anyway! Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter V. Oleander** _for Caution_

Five months after she was left in the orphanage, Tsuna found another hobby for herself. The Matron, an American called Angie, didn't waste time in taking the little girl to the kitchen after she saw the orange eyed girl mopping because she missed her mother's cooking and from there, things just escalated.

Her mother had yet to answer any of her letters (but she would, Tsuna just had to wait). That, however, didn't stop Tsuna from writing to her about the lessons and all recipes the Matron taught to her or the stories she was told about a dear friend of Angie called Peggy which she hadn't seen for near twenty three years.

Himeko was surprised when the other children of the orphanage started talking to her about Tsuna's cooking and before they knew it, the two girls had made friends with everyone in the house. Tsuna was a little smug at being right about them and Himeko was just plain ashamed, having always thought the worst about the other children.

"Do we have cinnamon for the cookies?" Tsuna looked at Angie. The woman had her reading glasses on; narrowing her eyes as she stared at the recipe book in her hands.

Tsuna checked all the ingredients carefully before shaking her head.

"No." She said.

Angie frowned and walked out of the kitchen. She asked Himeko to keep an eye on the other children so they could go out to buy the cinnamon. The ten, almost eleven, years old girl puffed out in pride at the responsibility she was given and immediately agreed.

Angie laughed at her and called for Tsuna who waved at Himeko and then followed the woman to the entrance hall. The five years old tied her shoes carefully under the matron eyes and skipped cheerfully as the two walked down the street in direction of the market.

The market wasn't too big but was one of the most popular places in the region because of the fruits and spices sold by the old Chinese owner. Every Tuesday, half of the products there were given a big discount so it was almost impossible to walk around because of the amount of people there.

And unfortunately for the two, it was Tuesday.

"Ugh." Tsuna winced a little as she took hold of Angie's long skirt and tried to stay close to the old woman.

She had never seen so many women together in one place before. Not even when Nana took Tsuna with her to buy the groceries.

Ah, the power of discount and free samples.

And people still thought that housewives were harmless. That was because they had yet to see those same housewives more or less tearing each other apart to get whatever they wanted for half the price.

"Tsuna-chan? Are you alright there, little flower?"

Tsuna smiled, not waiting to make Angie worry.

"I am fine!"

The grey haired woman sighed but tried to keep the little girl close as they approached one of the employers.

"Dear, do you have cinnamon?" Angie asked.

The plain looking teen pushed his glasses up and nodded. "We do indeed have cinnamon madam. Please follow me."

Angie smiled and held Tsuna's shoulder as they walked to a more empty corner of the market. Tsuna, though, wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, her eyes too focused on the amount of spices on display so it came with a little lack of surprise when she ended tripping.

A large hand immediately kept her from falling face first into the floor and Tsuna tensed. Her eyes widened as her body moved at its own accord in Angie's direction.

Cautiously, she turned her face to look at the man who had helped her.

Angie gasped, her hands bringing Tsuna close.

"B-Barnes?" Angie whispered in what seemed to be English. Some of the older children at the orphanage had been learning it.

The man, who couldn't be older than twenty nine, twitched. Angie backed away immediately, raising both of her hands a little and looking around them with a small frown and pursued lips.

Tsuna's knuckles were white as she held onto Angie's skirt. There was something about this man…

Cold and lifeless blue eyes looked into her own orange and Tsuna felt like crying.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day… I couldn't resist… *sigh***

 **Oh, oh…! Who can guess the Matron's full name and the series she came from? XD I already gave her first name so it will be easy and the first Cloud is Barnes, of course.**

 **Anyway! Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review (Seriously, they really help), Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter VI. Nettle** _for Cruelty_

Her mother always warned her that, in this world, not everyone was kind nor did they receive kindness. She couldn't expect everyone to treat her well nor for them to know how. Sometimes, people was cruel and they did horrible things just because they could and didn't care who they were hurting. But Tsuna, Nana had said, shouldn't let those types of thing taint her heart. She should always look forward and always try to show kindness no matter someone past, belief, origin or choices.

Tsuna was a little girl; she had seen bullies before. She had seen discrimination before and she knew abuse from the stories of some of the children at the orphanage ad what it could do to someone. But Tsuna had never seen that type of cruelty her mother had tried to warn her about.

Not until this scruffy looking man with piercing emotionless blue eyes.

It hurt her to look at him. She wanted to cry for him. Both because she thought he couldn't do so himself and because she could barely feel that energy everyone let out – That energy which she always thought to be associated to a person's _soul_.

Her mother's energy was like mist surrounding her body, Angie's was bright like the sun and Himeko's felt like lighting.

 _Everyone_ had this energy, even if no one was exactly the same. But this man's…

Someone had hurt him so bad that his own soul seemed to have been suppressed and, as result, a puppet was created.

 _So cruel_ , her heart despaired as she heard the faint whisper; _a caged cloud. So cruel…_

"There you are." Tsuna tensed at the heavy accented voice of an elder man who approached them.

The only reaction from the man was the way his eyes flashed with an unknown emotion as he looked at her. Tsuna blinked slowly before a sweet smile appeared in her face.

 _He wasn't broken completely_ , her mind supplied to her, _the cloud can still be freed_.

The man blinked back at her in what she interpreted as confusion.

Angie moved so Tsuna would be hidden from view and smiled with no small amount of charm. The elder man placed a hand on the shoulder of the blue eyed man and said something in a strange language.

It was impossible to not see the way the blue eyed man hesitated and his fingers twitched. The elder man frowned at that and repeated his words. Tsuna then saw the blue eyed man walking away; her heart squeezed painfully at every step he took.

"Forgive my friend. He doesn't know how to deal with other people very well." The man with a strange accent ( _Fake_ , came the whisper, _it is fake_ ) tilted his head.

Angie was tense as she waved his apology off and excused themselves. The old woman then took Tsuna away, trying to stay as far from him as she could. But as they walked out of the market, carrying a small bag with the cinnamon and some snacks, Tsuna's head immediately snapped to a dark alley where she felt someone staring at her.

Blue met orange.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the time to send it to be revised so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter VII. Platycodon** _for Obedience_

For this mission, the Asset had an official name, which only his handler used in public, and official identification in case someone questioned him.

Normal humans, he knew, had a history and a _real_ name. Not him though. He was neither normal nor human – Not in the eyes of his handlers. He was created to be _the_ weapon and the only thing that gave him a hint of humanity were those instincts, those _feelings_ , of wild fury every time he was ready to be 'erased' after all his successful missions or the way his hands itched to kill every and all those who trapped him.

He was no human but he _knew_ the he wasn't meant to be held in one place for long.

"Soldat!" His eyes snapped to the Italian man who was acting as his handler for his current mission – A mission which involved capturing a particular child which caught the attention of the man's organization.

The Asset had no idea what they could want with a small child like that orange eyed little girl but every time he thought about the things that were done to him and that could be done to the child, the Asset could barely keep himself from latching out and doing something that would end up with him being erased early than the programed.

The woman who had been with the child in that store knew the Asset and the name _Barnes_ was really familiar but he didn't know from where. This, to him, was almost confusing as the possessive and protective (or so he thought that was what it was called) feelings he had about the child.

A combination of codes and words were spat at him in Russian for the second time that day from beside him. This time, however, the Asset refused to obey.

He was tired of obeying those pathetic weaklings.

He was tired of being caged and trapped.

And he wanted to know who was Barnes and why the child made him feel like he could be human somehow.

His hand moved and he grabbed the handler's neck. He tried to free himself, his voice getting louder and desperate as he tried to make the Asset listen and obey but nothing would work.

His hold tightened. The man words faded away and he felt his whole being purring in satisfaction.

He stared into those lifeless eyes before getting rid of the body and grabbing his weapons and whatever he thought to be important. The Asset didn't look back as, for the first time in his existence (or what he could remember of it), he let his instincts take control.

The Asset had a new mission and a little girl to track down.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the time to send it to be revised so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_ _… Actually… I don't think any of my stories will be beta'ed for a while… *wrinkle her nose*_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Cloud!Bucky, more in the future…_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _Tsuna writes as "Bond" while Hana writes as "Flower". In my mind I see the meaning of this name as "A Flower's Bonds". I have not seen the name Tsunahana used before so I can't really confirm that I created it (Although I do believe so…)_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter VIII. Cattleya Orchid** _for Mature Charm_

Tsuna was doing her homework with two of the children of the orphanage. Himeko was out for the day, having been invited by her friends to go to the cinema, so there wasn't much to do.

She was almost finished with her Math problems when a whisper broke her concentration,

 _The Caged Cloud is coming_ , Tsuna blinked at the warning, _The Caged Cloud is free…_

The other two children shared a look and shrugged when Tsuna stood up. She placed all her things inside her bag, waving with a smile before she skipped out of the library.

She made a stop by the corridor. Tip toeing, Tsuna looked out one of the windows. Her eyes travelled from one point or another until they stopped in the forest on the back of the orphanage. She saw nothing out of ordinary but Tsuna knew the man with cold and sad blue eyes was there somewhere.

Tsuna tilted her head in thought.

Had he decided to come to visit? Would he stay?

She frowned a little. Did the man like cookies? She was sure they still had cookies in the kitchen and while the man was scary, Mama always taught her to be polite when someone visited. And maybe cookies would make him feel better.

Cookies made _everything_ better.

Decision made, Tsuna ran to the kitchen. She hastily greeted Mrs. Fuji, one of the only two employees Matron had at the orphanage, and packed the cookies along some tea. Before questions could be made, Tsuna said her good bye and left a confused Mrs. Fuji behind wondering what had just happened.

She put on her boots and skipped to the forest, following the path Matron had made there so no one would get lost. Tsuna stopped by a Sakura tree. She patted her clothes a little; Mama always said to look presentable when greeting a visit no matter how unexpected.

"Mr. Cloud? Would you like a cookie?" She opened the container with cookies and held one up.

At first, there was nothing. But, suddenly, a shadow moved on her left. The man stepped from behind one of the trees but didn't move.

Tsuna blinked in confusion.

 _He is suspicious. The food could have been poisoned,_ Tsuna looked at the cookie, trying to decipher what she had just been told.

"Oh!" She smiled at him. Slowly so to not scare him away, she munched on the cookie and opened her mouth before grinning. "See? You won't get sick!"

She held another cookie to him.

The man stared for a while. She barely saw him blink as he moved in her direction. She didn't step back in fear as her heart wanted. Tsuna was a little girl but she knew that people could get sad with certain reactions to them and she didn't want him to hide again if she did anything wrong.

A gloved hand covered by dry blood took the cookie. The man stared at it before taking a bite. Immediately, an unknown emotion flashed in his eyes. Those blue orbs looked a little vacant for a moment before he blinked.

"Good right?" Tsuna asked happily.

His lips moved and she beamed. That had almost been a smile, she knew it!

Something clicked between them and a bond was sealed.

Tsuna whole being purred in contentment at this.

After all, a Sky needs Clouds and she had just gotten her first one.

There was one more to go.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the time to send it to be revised so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_ _… Actually… I don't think any of my stories will be beta'ed for a while… *wrinkle her nose*_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Cloud!Bucky, Granny!Angie, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter IX. Almond Blossom** _for Contemplation_

Angie Martinelli moved to Japan years before Howard Stark's death. She had just lost her husband and couldn't stay in a country that just kept reminding her of him. Angie hadn't understood how Peggy had dealt with the pain of losing Captain Rogers but then again, Sousa had been there to help the woman move on and Peggy was Peggy. In Angie's eyes, there was no woman stronger than her.

Howard brought a house in Tokyo (Later leaving a big inheritance for her in his will, just enough for her to live comfortable for at least one hundred and thirty years without working) and Peggy taught everything she needed to know to live in the country peacefully.

She opened the orphanage one year later after she meet a young girl called Nana; no surname until Angie asked the child to take hers. Nana had been a bubbly child but after raising herself in the streets, the girl rarely looked at the world in a way that wasn't wary, as if she was just waiting for something to happen and the destroy the happiness she had just gained.

Angie watched Nana grow into a beautiful young woman. She had been there for almost everything, even after Nana's biological family learned of her existence and came knocking for the girl. The brown haired Japanese girl was – _is –_ the daughter Angie never birthed.

The American woman never understood what Nana saw in Sawada Iemitsu neither did she understand how her daughter never noticed the way the man talked, the way he spoke and the way he _lie_.

Sawada Iemitsu was _dangerous_ – Not _Peggy Carter_ kind of dangerous but more to the level of _SHIELD trained_ dangerous.

Angie had also learned enough from her best friend, Sousa and all the others she met from SHIELD to recognize someone who worked in the unlawful side of things. But she never had the opportunity to warn her daughter before she was seduced away and gotten married to the good for nothing man.

It took almost six years after that for her to even hear from Nana again. Only, it hadn't been from the woman herself but her little _five_ years old daughter.

No call. No letter. Just a little girl standing in her doorstep with a sweet smile and innocent doe like orange eyes.

Nana had been abandoned as a child so after Angie learned that the girl's name was _Sawada_ Tsunahana, she made a call. The old woman refused to believe that her daughter would abandon a child like that.

Peggy took only two days to get the information Angie wanted.

Apparently, but not surprising, Iemitsu was Mafia – a member of the strongest Italian Famiglia of the world. He was close related to the Boss and there was a great possibility that he would one day force his daughter in a marriage in the future to keep the bloodline alive and have more candidates available for the position of Heir. Peggy thought that Nana learned about her husband real nature and decided to do something about it.

After hearing all that, Angie agreed.

Nana didn't abandon her daughter. She left her daughter in the only place she believed the child would be safe.

Sawada Tsunahana, also known as Tsuna, was a sweet child and more perceptive than people gave her credit for. Sometimes, Angie thought that she could see, hear and feel things that others couldn't but there was no proof of such ability. Not that it stopped her from wondering if the little girl was a mutant.

Sawada Tsunahana was her _granddaughter_ so Angie would care for and love her.

But there was one thing about Tsuna that wasn't all that good in certain aspects. Tsuna _attracted_ attention as if she was a burning beacon to all flies around her. She attracted both good and bad people to her by merely being herself and Angie had no idea of what to do about that.

Well, she did but Peggy had asked for her to be cautious when calling for help because HYDRA was still out there.

Angie pursued her lips as she stood in her office; phone in hand and tapping a red nail to her dress.

Barnes was alive somehow. There was no mistake; Angie had been his sister's friend so she would recognize that man anywhere. And Angie would bet the inheritance Howie left to her that HYDRA was involved. They always were.

Sighing, she moved her fingers to call Peggy and tell her about this turn of events but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Matron, can you help me prepare a bath for Mr. Cloud? He is dirty."

Angie smiled fondly and turned around to ask who was Mr. Cloud and wondering if Tsuna had found a stray puppy or kitten. It was about time for one of the children to show up with a stray, she had been waiting for this.

The moment she saw the so called stray, Angie felt her heart freeze.

It definitely wasn't a puppy or a kitten.

Standing in the doorway, Tsuna smiled sweetly at her as the little girl held the large hand of the man by her side. Bloodied and armed from head down, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes stared at Angie with an unspoken threat and promise of bloody harm in his cold blue eyes

The phone fell from her hand.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the time to send it to be revised so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_ _… Actually… I don't think any of my stories will be beta'ed for a while… *wrinkle her nose*_

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Cloud!Bucky, Granny!Angie, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter X. Statice** _for Remembrance_

Angie didn't have a heart attack but it was close.

No one, after all, could blame her for almost fainting at the sight of a supposed dead man standing so close of her granddaughter. But Angie was Peggy Carter's best friend and Tony Stark's Godmother; it took more than a ghost (a very dangerous ghost mind you) to put her out of commission.

So the moment she broke herself from her trance, Angie smiled at little Tsuna and nodded. She tried to not react to Barnes' presence or the feeling of his sharp eyes following all of her movements and immediately prepared the bath.

She shooed Tsuna away, telling the child to ask the gardener – Mr. Nakamura – for some clothes. Barnes looked like he wanted to protest when Tsuna nodded but a smile from the little girl and a simple assurance that she would be back in less than three minutes was enough to make him take a step back and nod.

Tsuna came back two minutes and thirty seconds later. Barnes was ready in less than two minutes. Angie had never seen someone take a shower so quickly. It was like he was trained to – She gave her train of thought a halt.

Since HYDRA was involved (and she had no doubts of this) in his miraculous survival and youthful appearance than she didn't doubt that they must have forced him to learn how to get ready for a mission in question of seconds. And if the scars she saw adorning his torso and the way he acted was anything to go by, HYDRA had also done more than train him to be a obedient little puppet.

It sickened her.

Angie sighed, rubbing her face as threw Barnes' old clothes (uniform?) inside a basket at the corner of the bathroom. She turned her head a little to look at the stoic man now dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants. He was sitting in the floor, his legs folded and looking confused as Tsuna brushed his shoulder length hair.

Although she was still hesitant and fearfully with his presence in her home, Angie couldn't help but smile sadly the scene.

She could remember Rebecca doing the same when they were just little girls. The female Barnes adored it when her brother disobeyed their mother and would let his hair grow because he knew she liked to play with it. The two siblings were really close despite their age difference and it had broken her best friend's heart when the notice of his death reached them.

Angie wondered what Rebecca would think if she saw her brother again after so long. Would she be happy? Would she be angry? Would she be sad?

Barnes' voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "You know who I am."

Angie stared. Barnes looked back with unblinking blues eyes that were so familiar and, at the same time, so different from the eyes she had seen as a child.

Licking her lips, she nodded. "I knew you… A long time ago."

 _Knew_ because this was no longer Bucky Barnes. It was a dangerous and broken man using his face.

"Who _are_ you?" He clenched his trembling hands. Barnes knitted his brown a little, as if he was trying to reach to something but couldn't.

Angie raised her hands a little, ready to grab Tsuna and bring the girl to her if he snapped suddenly and attacked. She opened her mouth to answer when she finally – _finally_ – noticed that Tsuna was humming a familiar lullaby under her breath.

Angie's eyes widened at the song. She was so shocked that she didn't even react when Barnes hissed, fisting his hair and leaned forward.

Tsuna kept singing, jumping from the stool she had been using and walking to sink, placing the hairbrush there.

"All night, all day, angels watching over me my Lord... All night, all day, angels watching over me... When at night I go to sleep… Angels watching over me, my Lord…" She walked to Angie, "I will get a hair tie for Mr. Cloud!" Tsuna didn't wait for a answer as she skipped out of the bathroom.

Angie tried to stop her but Barnes' voice made her freeze,

"Angel… Angel… _Angie…_ Ya are no angel…" She turned around to see him staring at the wall, his eyes distant. Her eyes filled with tears as his voice shifted, gaining that familiar Brooklyn's accent that made girls swell before he left for the war, "Ya and Becca… Little devils. Making my hair grey before I am even thirty."

He blinked several times, a tear escaping from his eyes,

"Becca… Rebecca. I promised to go home." He lowered his head. "I promised." Angie kneeled in front of him, bringing his hands away from his hair before he hurt himself.

Whatever HYDRA did to him… It may have molded Barnes to a good little assassin (and that was what he was, there was no mistake) but she should have known that not even them could take Rebecca from her brother.

"But you fell." Angie's voice was weak now, her lips trembling as she tried to not cry at hoe lost he looked and confused he looked.

He hesitated, "I fell…" Barnes mouthed his words carefully, testing them. "There was snow… Cold – It is so cold. They –"

Angie shook her head. She stopped him. She didn't want to hear this story, not without Peggy there with her. Her friend always knew what to do or say. She was the one who would be able to help him.

"I am Angie." She said.

He frowned, blinking.

"Angie." He repeated.

He leaned closer. Angie gave teary smile when she saw that hid eyes were clearer now. He wasn't well, far from it. He still had a long road ahead of him

"Angie." She turned her attention back to him. "What happened to your face?"

"I got old." Angie replied without missing a beat.

Hesitantly, he smiled. It was almost imperceptible but it proved that he was truly Bucky Barnes.

Bucky was still there and while he would never be able to be the same Brooklyn boy from before, it was good enough to her because Rebecca's beloved brother was alive and away from those who wanted to hurt and use him.

"Still looking horrifically beautiful as ever, Devil Doll."

She half sobbed and half laughed at the words she hadn't heard since she was six.

Standing at the doorway, Tsuna smiled at the two. She watched as Mr. Cloud's beautiful purple energy – _his soul_ – started flowing more freely.

Her Cloud was healing.

* * *

 **If you guys are interested, I made a small timeline. You can see it below! I will be adding more to the timeline as new characters are added but it will take a while XD. Also, I changed the Agent Carter Timeline and story here because Angie is younger. I will be explaining things later so don't worry!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **James Barnes** was born on **March 10, 1917**

 **Rebecca Barnes** was born on **February 2, 1937**

 **Angela Martinelli** was born on **November 26, 1937**

James Barnes fell from the train in **1944**

 **Timoteo Vongola** was born on **April 17, 1950**

 **Iemitsu Sawada** was born on **June 15, 1969**

 **Tony Stark** was born on **May 29, 1970**

 **Nana Sawada** was born on **March 21, 1974**

Angie moved to Japan in **1980**

Angie opened the orphanage and met Nana in **1981**

 **Himeko** was born on **September 4, 1990**

 **Howard** and **Maria Stark** died in **1991**

Nana and Iemitsu got married on **December 9, 1993**

 **Tsunahana Sawada** was born on **October 14, 1995**

Nana left Tsuna in the orphanageon **July 15, 2001**

Tsuna met Bucky in **August 20, 2001**

 **Right now** **it is August 22, 2001**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Cloud!Bucky, Lighting!Himeko, Granny!Angie, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XI. White Geranium** _for Renewed Joy_

Mr. Cloud was healing but there was something within him that kept him from reaching real freedom.

For one month and a half now, Tsuna watched as he and Angie worked together to recover his memories little by little. She helped where she could; keeping him company and talking to him about anything and everything. But every time she looked at him and saw the still locked part of his energy – _of his soul_ –, all she wanted to do was thrown a tantrum and cry like a baby (She is _five_ not two!) because Tsuna still didn't know what to do about it.

The voice didn't help. It just gave her a few pointers on what to do so Mr. Cloud won't be uncomfortable in the orphanage and what could or could not be done when near the man.

Tsuna sighed sadly. She tapped her coloring pencil over her half finished picture and looked at the clean sky in thought.

"Why so sad, Tsuna-chan?" She blinked slowly and turned to see a grinning Himeko. The recently turned eleven years old sat down across her and winked. "Do you want me to hit someone for you? – No wait. You already have Sgt. Barnes for that."

Tsuna smiled a little and shrugged. Himeko frowned,

"Alright. What is wrong?" When Tsuna didn't answer, she sighed.

A moment of silence later, Himeko snapped her fingers and beamed as she took out a pamphlet from the pocket of her biker jacket. Tsuna blinked and leaned over as she took the offered pamphlet and looked at it.

"A new amusement park opened a few weeks ago." Himeko said. "Why don't we go today? It will be fun."

Tsuna's eyes scanned the pamphlet before she grinned widely.

 _A trip will help_ , the voice whispered, _but you will need catch the Misty Doctor._

She climbed over the table and giggled, hugging Himeko who blushed a little at the display of affection and giggled back.

"Himeko-chan, you're a the smartest!" The five years old said.

The older girl smiled. "It is genius – But I am glad to see you smile."

"Mr. Cloud!" Tsuna called out after sitting down once more.

Himeko shot her a look only to yelp and fall from her chair when the resident assassin appeared beside Tsuna, having been taking a nap in one of the supports of the ceiling. Himeko looked at the man with wide eyes, a hand above her erratic heart as she tried to understand what just happened.

"What's wrong doll?" He asked, looking at Tsuna with fond eyes.

She was the only one aside from his sister (who he had seen a few times from distance when she came to the orphanage for her yearly visit) that got this look. Others mostly got a blank stare, a glare or a neutral look.

"Wanna go to the park with me and Himeko-chan?" She shoved the pamphlet in his face.

Mr. Cloud blinked. He took the pamphlet from her and scanned its contents with a hum.

"I-it's pretty close." Himeko informed him.

She knew very well that the man would go with them. He was really protective of Tsuna and rarely left her out of his sight. Not that she could blame him. The grey eyed girl also felt really protective of Tsuna and itched to keep her close when they were away from the safety of the orphanage. The orange eyed girl was truly special and precious.

"Only half an hour from here by train and then twenty minutes by feet." She said.

The only reason Himeko knew he heard her was the way he raised a brow and turned to Tsuna.

"I will go if you want doll."

"But I want to know of _you_ want to go…" The little girl pouted. Himeko winced in sympathy when those big and teary orange eyes stared at the now twitching man.

Poor guy. No one could resist _Tsuna's Puppy Eyes_.

The assassin licked his lips nervously, "I… I would love to go, doll."

Himeko cackled. She blew a raspberry when he threw her a half-hearted glare.

Tsuna squealed.

She would finally help Mr. Cloud… But how does one catch a Misty Doctor?

* * *

He was getting better

New memories made themselves known and his PTSD – as Angie (and wasn't that strange to see his little sister's best friend look old like that?) called it – wasn't acting up so much as when he arrived in the orphanage. Little Tsuna, of course, was one of the reasons that his recovery was going so well.

There was something about her, something that only him and Himeko – Tsuna's best friend and self-proclaimed older sister – seemed to fell.

Himeko liked to say that if _home_ needed a picture in a dictionary, Tsuna's face would be right there. He agreed with her with no objection. Tsuna felt safe. She felt like home and if there was one place which would never reject you no matter what, it was your home.

Before, his family and Steve were all he could associate with home but…

"Look, Mr. Cloud! Is Pikachu!" He blinked his eyes and turned to see a man dressed in a strange yellow creature costume. He was giving away balloons to a group of children.

With sharp eyes, he followed Tsuna as she approached the man with a smile and got a orange balloon. The park was completely crowded but he could never be too carefully. He doubted HYDRA or that Italian Organization weren't looking for him. He was too valuable to be left in his own devices.

"What is it with Tsuna and Pikachu?" Himeko asked beside him, eating her green colored shaved ice.

He folded his arms. "She likes it?"

Himeko snorted and looked at him lazily. "Cats and Pikachu are her favorite animals. Never mind the fact that the rat isn't even real." She savored her treat for a moment before continuing, "I think one of the boys of the orphanage showed her the game and got her hooked up. She stayed awake for hours trying to catch a Pikachu and –" The black haired girl stopped and deadpanned. "You have no idea of what I am talking about do you?"

He stared, his lips twitching in amusement, "Not even a little."

Himeko face palmed. The preteen muttered something about mummies and undead before shaking her head and walking to a stall with a few games that he recognized. It was good to see that a few things never changed.

His time with HYDRA taught him enough about this time and the advances technology suffered along the years but there was still things that he couldn't understand or that he just didn't know about.

Apparently, this Pikachu was one of those things.

He would have to learn more about it though, especially if Tsuna loved it so much.

"Mr. Cloud?" He looked down, noticing that Tsuna had come back and was holding his hand.

He tried to smile. Her little nickname was cute and all but it had been bothering him for a while. Everyone in the orphanage called him Sgt. Barnes, even little Angie who just called him Bucky when she was feeling nostalgic.

"Why do you call me that, Tsuna?"

She blinked confused.

"Mr. Cloud is Mr. Cloud. He never said what I should call him. What does Mr. Cloud want to be called?"

He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words to reply to that but he couldn't.

"I don't know." He said and it was the truth. Plain and simple.

Yes, he had some of Bucky's memories and experiences but the same could be said about the Winter Soldier. But his time in the orphanage showed him that he was neither.

"James." She looked at him, the question evident in her eyes. The man smiled weakly as if he was feeling a little uncertain. "Bucky Barnes is still there but I can't simply ignore the Winter Soldier… So, I am James."

Tsuna smiled sweetly and held his hand tighter. "Hello, James." She pronounced his name carefully. Her tongue caught up in the _s_ but he never heard anything more beautiful. "I am Tsuna."

He laughed. Because _of course_ that was her reaction to his words.

"Hey doll." He smiled fondly, feeling invigorated. "It is nice to meet ya."

Himeko came back running with a strange red and white ball in her hand. She had a annoyed expression in her face. As she stopped beside Tsuna, she gave the little girl the ball before glaring at the stall.

"What happened?" He – James, his name was now James – asked.

"A pervert came and made me miss my target. I wanted one of those giant bears but only got this Pokeball replica!" She gritted her teeth.

James looked at the stall to see a tall man dressed in a white coat flirting with a uncomfortable looking woman. His hand twitched. He was itching to grab one of his knives, especially since he could smell gun powder and blood coming from the man.

Before he could say or do something, however, there was a red and white blur and then the man fell to the hard ground unconscious. The Pokeball – as Himeko called it – rolled beside him.

Everyone froze.

Tsuna giggled.

There was a moment of silence before Himeko paled. Apparently, she was annoyed with the man but not enough to have him being hurt. That or she was just worried that someone would call the police on Tsuna for aggression or something – which was ridiculous. Tsuna was just five after all.

"TSUNA! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I caught a Misty Doctor! Yay!"

James snickered, his shoulders shaking as he saw Himeko yelling and pointing at the unconscious man while Tsuna jumped up and down with a big smile as if she hadn't just knocked the strange man out.

Mothers took their children away from them while others stared as if the two girls were crazy and he was insane for not doing anything about this nonsense. Not that he could, even if he tried. Every time he looked at the man and the stupid expression in his face, all he could do was laugh at how random Tsuna's action had been and how hilarious Himeko's hysterical reaction was.

Before – _Before_ , his family and Steve was all he could associate with home but…

But he was no longer Bucky Barnes.

He was James Barnes and he had new family and a home to go back to.

And that was all he needed.

"Nice aim, doll."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Cloud!Bucky, Lightning!Himeko, Granny!Angie, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XII. Grass** _for Usefulness_

Himeko trusted Tsuna.

The little girl was her best friend and the one who accepted her for who she was. Different from the other children of the orphanage, the orange eyed girl didn't fear her because of her mutation, which was the most dangerous one in the orphanage, nor did she pity Himeko for having given up _everything_ – even her birth name – after her mother was murdered and her father disappeared.

So yeah.

Himeko trusted Tsuna. But…

But there were times when she just couldn't understand her.

"Why we are taking him with us?" Himeko asked Sgt. Barnes.

The ex-brainwashed assassin and Angie's childhood friend's older brother (She still had headaches every time she tried to process all the information she overheard about the mam when he was talking about it with Angie weeks ago. His life was a mess) was carrying the pervert man from the park in his back while Tsuna was holding one of his hands and humming happily.

"Because,"

Himeko narrowed her eyes. She huffed and repeated the question to Tsuna who blinked her eyes at her and smiled.

"Because Mr. Misty Doctor can help James get better!"

Sgt. Barnes twitched a little at those words, but he didn't say anything. The grey eyed girl, on other hand, raised a eyebrow, feeling a little confused.

Help? Was Tsuna talking about his PTSD?

"Ok…" Himeko muttered.

It was better to not ask. She would understand sooner or later.

Angie greeted them as they reached the orphanage. She took a double look at the unconscious man on Sgt. Barnes' back and closed her eyes as if praying for patience.

"I didn't see anything. I don't know anything." And she walked away, muttering something about wine and calling Peggy.

Himeko watched her go with a funny expression in her face.

Wasn't the Matron meant to be the adult there since Sgt. Barnes was bad at that? Why was she walking away as if it was normal?

She paused before looking at Tsuna. The little girl noticed her look and smiled innocently.

 _Ah_ , Himeko thought dryly and shook her head, _that's why._

The clairaudient of the orphanage always had a reason for doing whatever she did. She should have known that Angie would ignore the man presence if Tsuna was the reason he was there and if Sgt. Barnes didn't say anything against it – Not that Himeko thought the ex-assassin knew how to say no to Tsuna.

Himeko sighed and folded her arms.

Well. It looked like she would have to wait until Tsuna decided to explain to her how, exactly, that perverted man could help Sgt. Barnes.

* * *

He was having a nice day.

He had just gotten paid for another assassination job well done and was taking a walk, whistling the first song that came to his mind.

Shamal didn't know how he ended up inside the amusement park but it was filled with beautiful and cute women and girls so the doctor shrugged his confusion off and grinned lecherous and started doing what he did best – Flirting.

He never thought he would say this; but that proved to be a mistake.

Shamal never saw the ball or whatever object that hit him while he was "talking" to the cute Japanese girl working in one of the stalls at the park. He was unconscious before he even knew what was happening and then, when he finally opened his eyes, he was sitting in a chair in a dark room and –

He blinked several times, gaping a little when what he thought to be a illusion didn't go away.

There was – There was a little Sky, no older than five or six, standing across him. She was a petit little thing and reminded him of someone but he just couldn't remember who. Shamal was pretty sure he had never seen orange eyes like those.

She was holding a plate of delicious smelling cookies but the perverted doctor decided to ignore it in favor of thinking why he had been kidnapped and why there was a baby Sky in front of him.

At first, he thought it was because his captors wanted him to Harmonize with the child. Being so close to such _powerful_ and _pure_ Sky was a great temptation and there were many Famiglias out there who wanted him in their rankings. He was well known after all.

But that hypothesis was immediately shot down.

He didn't think the child was part of any Famiglia. He would have already heard rumors about the existence of someone like her and any Famiglia would _wager war_ for her. So Shamal was really confused and a little apprehensive to learn why he was there and who had caught him.

Finally noticing that he wasn't bound to the chair, Shamal patted his pockets discretely. His Mosquitos pills and his guns were no where to found.

"We took all your things," He turned a little.

 _So the little Sky already has elements_ , he thought when he saw the black haired preteen standing comfortably against a wall with a little of annoyance in her storm grey eyes, _And what powerful little Lightning!_

How those two had been hiding from the underworld?! Two powerful Flame users in the same area and children at that should have brought legions of Famiglias after them!

A small hand tapped his leg making him look at the little Sky,

She smiled, "Does Mr. Misty Doctor want a cookie?"

Shamal stared.

What the heck?

"I don't like sweets." He said.

It was a lie, of course. Shamal loved sweets, especially those cookies she was holding (And how the hell did his captors know which flavor was his favorite? Mint and Chocolate Chip was his second love after women) but he wasn't stupid enough to accept them. He didn't want to risk dying by eating them.

At his answer, the little Sky lost her smile and her lips trembled as she looked down.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the Lightning Guardian snort and shake her head, "You shouldn't have said that, bud,"

Before he could say something about that, he noticed someone behind the little Sky. A gloved hand patted her fluffy head before it moved. It was so fast that Shamal couldn't even react as those fingers curled _painfully_ around his throat.

His first thought was; _Fuck, how didn't I see the Cloud Guardian standing right there? This guy Flames are as powerful as a Arcobaleno!_

But then, he saw _who_ was holding him by the throat and he almost shit himself while thinking: _I am going to die._

The little Sky's Cloud Guardian was the fucking _Winter Soldier_.

Reborn was a legend; people respected him, people feared him. Even trapped in the body of a toddler and a cute little chubby face, he still could make grown men cry with a single look or kill someone with a bullet in their faces before they even knew what was happening.

But the _Winter Soldier_?

This terrifying mam was the _boogeyman_ of the underworld. He was older than Reborn by at least thirty years or more and had gained a reputation of having never failed a mission. Even the part of the underworld that worked with Flames was scared of him because everyone and their grandmother knew the guy would kill you before you even _thought_ of using your Flames.

He was a killing machine; ruthless and uncaring.

Or not.

Because, apparently, he had a baby Sky and he cared very much about her.

Gasping for air, Shamal did the only thing he thought that could save him,

"C-Cooki-es a-are n-n-nice!" He sputtered, terrified out of his mind and trying to not shit in his pants. Shamal could barely breath and his voice sounded a little raspy, but he continued, "C-Cookies a-are r-rea-lly n-nice! I-I l-lov-e c-coo-kies!"

The baby Sky beamed and the Winter Soldier let him go, throwing him back to the chair.

The Lightning Guardian snickered.

Shamal rubbed his neck, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, feeling almost _physical_ pain as he turned to look at the little Sky who smiled sweetly and offered him a cookie. Shamal could feel the Winter Soldier burning holes in his head but he kept his eyes glued on those sunset orange orbs as he took a cookie.

Slowly, he took a bite.

The Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes when Shamal kept chewing. The doctor shivered before he forced himself to swallow.

He froze.

"That's actually pretty good." He said, surprised. Shamal took another bite as well a cookie.

The baby Sky giggled while the Lightning Guardian snorted. "Did you think it was poisoned or something?"

He tried to not look at the monster hovering over the little Sky like the ever present Cloud he clearly was and turned to look at the Lightning Guardian. He hesitated. He didn't want to risk making the little Sky upset again.

He was a certified doctor and pervert, not suicidal.

"Yes…?"

The black haired girl face palmed, muttering something under her breath before shaking her head and turning unamused grey eyes in his direction.

"Dude, we don't need to poison you," She pointed at the Winter Soldier, "We have Sgt. Barnes."

Shamal decided to think about the fact that the Winter Soldier actually had a name and that he was, possible, ex-military at a later time and cleared his throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable with those three staring at him as if he was a idiot. Even though the little Sky was just staring with big and innocent orange eyes – Which was worse, by the way.

"Why – Why I am here?"

The black haired shrugged, "Don't ask me," She said, grimacing a little. "I am still trying to understand it."

The baby Sky perked up,

"Because Mr. Misty Doctor can help James!" She said with what he thought to be a serious expression. She had one hell of a scary companion, but she was really cute. "The bad men placed things in his head," The baby Sky wrinkled her nose as if that wasn't exactly what she wanted to say but was the only way she knew how to explain what the problem was, "Mr. Misty Doctors knows how to take them out, He has done it before!"

The black haired girl looked a little sick at the implications of those words but the Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes in thought. He raised an brow after a second and looked at the little Sky with something akin to realization in his eyes. Shamal wasn't sure. The guy was better than _Reborn_ at hiding his emotions.

What he was completely sure of, however, was that he was kidnapped because the little Sky had a friend who was sick.

He shrugged,

"I don't treat men." Shamal said. "Sorry, kid. I can't help your James."

There was a click and a gun was shoved in his face,

" _I_ am James." The Winter Soldier said when he looked up to see those cold blue eyes staring down at him as if he was one of the Mosquitos he used.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Shamal smiled nervously, "I would love to help!"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT (Read it if you want): At the orphanage, everyone believes that Tsuna is a mutant with the power of clairaudience because they know she can hear information about the past, present and future. She isn't a mutant. Her clairaudience is her Hyper Intuition, which is stronger than the Intuition of all the other members of the Vongola Bloodline – Yes. Even the Primo. I will talk about it in the story later on but wanted to let you guys know this.**

 **Well!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **\- Cissnei**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Cloud!Bucky, Lightning!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloud!Skull, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XIII. Eremurus** _for Endurance_

Purple lips pursued as he noticed dark blue eyes looking at him thoughtful.

Skull hated that look.

It was nothing like Verde's _I want to dissect you_ look or Reborn's _You're nothing more than a ant beneath my expensive Italian shoes_ look; those only made him uncomfortable and a little irritated but the look he was receiving made his skin crawl.

Last time he – all of them really – received that look, the Arcobaleno Curse happened.

Luce had known what would happen to turn their lives upside down and, right now, her daughter knew something about him, something that was important enough for her to pay attention to him during their annual meeting when, usually, she barely spared a glance in his direction.

Skull looked at his wrist watch. The meeting had yet to start and he was already praying for it to end.

"Good Evening."

The Cloud Arcobaleno could have cried in relief right there and then as Fon (God bless that man) jumped next to him, forcing Aria to look away so she could greet the Storm Arcobaleno properly.

Fon sat on his usual spot in the spring, folding his legs as he raised an brow in his direction. Aria was now talking to one of her men but the Martial Artist was perceptive enough to notice the subtle way she kept looking at him.

Skull sent a goofy smile at the man but he wasn't fooled. Even before they were cursed and trapped in the bodies of toddlers, Fon had always been the only one who could see Skull for what he really was; a great _actor_ that had even _Reborn_ believing that he was nothing more than a overconfident idiot.

He sighed. Fon gave him a look but nodded in acceptance at the silently plea.

At least some peace, he thought, happy to be left alone and have nothing to worry abo –

"Hello Uncle Reborn." Aria smiled as she saw the Hitman approaching them along a scowling Lal Mirch and a grumbling Colonello. "Hello, Colonello, Lal Mirch."

Skull bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning.

He had spoken too soon.

The trio greeted Aria and Fon, completely ignoring his presence. Skull was used to the lack of acknowledgment so he just did his usual scene; yelling _How dare they ignore the great Lord Skull_ making Colonello and Reborn hit him and Lal glare at him in annoyance until Verde and Viper (or Mammon as they were calling themselves those days) arrived and the meeting finally started…

If he could even call that a meeting… Fon was meditating, Verde barely looked up from his computer, Mammon were counting their money and Colonello and Reborn were bickering non stop while Lal Mirch growled at them and Aria giggled.

Skull sat on his corner, half hidden by the shadows of a tree, blowing his bangs away from his face. His left eyebrow couldn't stop twitching – Aria was once more staring at him when she should be focusing all her attention on Reborn like she always did.

He didn't make a effort to be part of the meeting, at least not a real one, and merely contented himself in counting down the seconds for the torture to end so he could leave. Skull almost didn't listen to what was said but he did hum in interest when Lal Mirch complained about her Sky's stupidity and how he lost his kid. The Vongola was now trying to find the girl but something told Skull that Sawada Iemitsu wasn't truly looking. He didn't need the kid yet.

Apparently, she was only important because Iemitsu promised her hand to Nono's third son so they could continue the Primo bloodline and produce a strong male heir. To make it worse, Nono kid was 21 now.

Yeah…

Iemitsu was a bastard like that. He was always gushing about his adorable daughter but he didn't really care. The guy shouldn't have reproduced.

If the kid was lucky enough, she would be able to stay far – _very far_ – away from the man.

 _That_ if she was still alive of course.

The hairs in the back of his neck stood up making Skull's head whip to the side.

He hadn't even noticed that the meeting had come to a end.

"Hello, Skull." Aria smiled down at him. The seventeen years old grasped her hands behind her back and was looking innocent as ever.

He wasn't a idiot though.

After Luce, he stopped believing in that face.

Skull put up a smile in his face and raised a hand to proclaim something very loudly when Aria cut him off,

"Why are you still here?"

He stopped, closing his mouth and looking at her sharply. "Excuse me?"

She smiled kindly. Which, coming from Luce's daughter, was just suspicious to him.

"Why are you still here with us when you don't want to?"

He didn't know what to say to that.

Skull was a Cloud but he wasn't a _Classic_ one. _Oh yes_! Like any Cloud, he hated the thought of being trapped in any way, he liked to have his space, he was possessive of what he saw as his and would destroy anything to keep it safe. But different from Classic Clouds, Skull liked to have contact. He wanted to belong somewhere because as much as Clouds were aloof and solitary, they were never alone in the Sky.

Skull had been cursed along the others but they had never truly accepted him. He hadn't been part of the mafia before Checkerface appeared to him. Skull had worked as a stuntman while doing some side jobs as a mercenary. He hadn't even known about the existence of Flames and the others looked down on him because of that. They hadn't even tried to explain how it worked and he had to find his own way to train his Flames.

Honestly… Skull had no idea why he stayed.

Maybe because he knew that he had nowhere to go? His family (mother, brother, grandmother and uncle) thought he was dead, at least those who were stil alive.

Aria tilted her head, walking back as she smiled. Skull sighed. Sometimes he wondered if she was a mind reader instead of a seer.

"You should go to Japan. The Sky there is really nice." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as she winked with a smirk and walked away, her men following behind like little ducklings.

Had she just hinted that he would find his _Sky_ , a family of his own, in Japan? Or had he been imagining it?

Aria had never been helpfully before so why now?

Skull took a deep breath and stared at the clean sky above him.

"Japan, huh…" He hummed.

Slowly, he smiled.

Well, suspicious or not…

He didn't see any problem in checking this so called Sky out. Who knows… Maybe he could finally feel like he belonged somewhere.

In Tokyo, Tsuna was sitting next a sleeping Himeko who was using her head as pillow. They were outside of the hospital wing of the orphanage; waiting for Doctor Shamal to finish operating on James and take all the microchips he said to have found in the man's head.

She hummed, looking out of the window. Her eyes traveled to the only cloud in the sky before noticing another one. It moved slowly and hesitant but ever so eagerly to join its fellow cloud.

 _He is coming._ Tsuna heard.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Here is my present for those who wanted to know where Skull was!**

 **This chapter was meant to be number 14 and the real chapter 13 was about Shamal being introduced to the Hospital Wing, learning about the microchips and then taking them out. It was such boring chapter that I decided to ignore it. *shrug and sigh*. I will add it in am Omake if I ever decide to start making them…**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!Mist!Shamal, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XIV. Wood Sorrell** _for Joy_

"Cookie?"

"What is it with you and cookies?"

"They make people happy and they're yummy."

Shamal sighed and accepted the offered cookie (Hum – Cinnamon…). He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed. He could barely keep his eyes open. The surgery had taken longer than he expected and after thirty five hours, he had finally all twenty – _twenty_ – microchips the Winter Soldier had not only in head but also in his arm and close to his heart.

He shuddered at the thought of what type of people could have done that. He had no idea of who they were, but he was certain that they were on par with the Estreano Famiglia in question of creepiness.

Shamal finished his cookie and stood up. He took a quick trip to the bathroom to clean his hands and then checked on the still unconscious Winter Soldier. The little Sky watched him from her seat on the corner of the room. Normally, he would have already kicked her out; he hated it when people watched him work as if they were waiting for him to make a mistake… But her presence was comforting and her gaze was curious instead of judgement.

He felt a little sad at the fact that after his last Sky's death, his Flames were too damaged to bond with the child as a Guardian. If the two of them were part of an Instant Bond like the one he knew the baby Sky shared with the Winter Soldier and the Lightning girl, then things would have been different.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He could feel a bond growing as he stayed close to her and got to know her and Shamal knew that all he could be was one of the Mist Officers under her Mist Guardian and nothing more. His wishes and selfish desires to have a Sky – a _home_ – once more didn't matter.

He blinked. A small hand patted his arm making him turn his head to look at the smiling baby sky.

She smiled, "It's alright Mr. Misty Doctor. You're still part of my family. I will take care of you."

Shamal laughed in disbelief. He tried to keep himself from smiling. He was successful, but there was no stopping the warm feeling in his heart or how his Flames _sang_ at those words.

"Your all-knowing mojo creeps me out kid." It was stronger than anything that he had seen so far. It was also one hell of a scary power. "Really.

She giggled, "That's what Himeko-chan said!"

The baby Sky laughed a little more when he grimaced.

The Lightning Guardian didn't like him much and the feeling was mutual. Shamal was a secondary Storm and much like how Mist and Clouds tended to fight a lot, Storms and Lightning tended to annoy each other to no end.

So really, he had nothing against the kid. It was just how their Flames worked. Of course, it wasn't always like that but it happened.

"James!" The baby Sky squealed, making him turn to see the Winter Soldier sitting in the bed. The assassin looked a little dizzy but that didn't surprise Shamal, it was actually expected. He was, however, surprised at how quickly the man woke up. He thought that he would asleep for a few more days at least.

Shamal shook his head and approached the bed so he could check up on the assassin. He hesitated a little when the Winter Soldier glares at him but as the little Sky sat down next to her Cloud, he was able to do his job without fearing to have his throat ripped open or his eyes torn from his head.

"Well, everything seems fine," He muttered, impressed. How fast did the man heal? Did he have a secondary Sun Flames? This was ridiculous! "I do suggest you stay here for the next two days, just to be sure that everything is fine."

The Winter Soldier glared but the little Sky nodded,

"He will. Right, James?" She turned to the assassin who immediately smiled back and nodded.

"Of course."

Shamal almost snorted (He didn't have a dying wish so he didn't).

Whipped.

The doctor cleared his throat, making them look at him once more, "That's good. Now, why don't you go play or something kid? Your James and I need to talk about boring stuff."

He hated to send her away; she was his only shield against the Winter Soldier. But he needed to talk with the guy about the medicines he would be taking for the next week or so and maybe get X-Ray of his head to check if everything was really fine.

The little Sky nodded seriously (She was so cute. How could someone be so cute) and jumped from the bed, which she had climbed to sit next to her Cloud. The Winter Soldier waited until closed the door to send an murderous glare at him.

Shamal smiled nervously.

"Please, try to not kill me?"

The Winter Soldier snorted.

Ok… That was a good sign, right? _Right?_

* * *

Tsuna hummed as she closed her book of memories. She had just finished writing about the events of this week under the pictures Angie and Himeko had taken for her. Putting it aside, she grabbed her newest letter to Mama and skipped out of the room to search for Mr. Tenjou so he could deliver it to her like he had done with the other letters.

She found Angie's assistant cleaning the silverware which was silly since they only used it for Christmas and any other important holiday.

She tugged the sleeve of his shirt making him look down,

"Ah, Young Miss Tsunahana! How may I help you?" The old man asked kindly.

Tsuna showed him the letter, "Can Mr. Tenjou deliver my letter to Mama?"

The old nobleman laughed and took the letter, "Of course. I will deliver it later when I go to visit my daughter in Namimori."

Tsuna beamed, "Thank you!"

"Tenjou-san, did you see –" Himeko stopped talking as she stepped into the room and saw Tsuna. She smiled widely and approached the little girl, patting her head. "There you are, Tsuna-chan. I was looking for you. Do you want to go to the Arcade with me?"

Tsuna blinked, "What's that?"

"A place where you play games." The old man explained.

Himeko nodded and took her wallet from the pocket of her jacket,

"I have money so we can go." Hesitantly, she looked at Tenjou who was placing the silverware inside a mahogany box. "Can we?"

"I don't see a problem. I will warn Angie for you. Just come back before dinner."

"Great!" Himeko fist bumped, "Come on Tsuna-chan!" She ran out of the room. Tsuna giggled and waved to Mr. Tenjou before following her friend.

The Arcade was three streets away from the orphanage. Tsuna was fascinated with the two store building; it was filled with life and colors. The games were also interesting, especially those you could win prizes in the end.

At the beginning, Tsuna merely followed Himeko around, playing a game or two that were more appropriated for her age but she soon found herself monopolizing one game in particular; a claw crane in the corner of the room filled with plush toys and anime themed dolls.

It was a fun game but at the same time frustrating.

Along a small pile of plushies and dolls, Tsuna had gotten a black bear plush wearing a green biker jacket which had Himeko written all over it. After getting the bear, Tsuna almost walked away to look for someone that could help her pack her prizes so she could take them home later. But another plush caught her eye and made her stop. The silver wolf plush with ice blue eyes and a purple scarf around his neck was cute and it reminded her of James. So, of course, she wanted it.

The problem was that no matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't get it.

She tried and tried and tried but the wolf always escaped her.

Tsuna puffed her cheeks, her eyes burned as she glared at the claw crane.

She was a big girl.

She wasn't going to give in! The big machine won't defeat her!

Determined, the orange eyed girl huffed and grabbed a coin. She placed it into the machine and took a deep breath before leaning over and taking control of the three fingered claw once more. She missed the wolf – _again_ – and, instead, got hold something red that – Tsuna blinked.

The claw was holding an living and breathing octopus and the animal, in turn, was holding a purple haired toddler. The duo blinked back at her.

Purple eyes widened as Tsuna squealed,

"Mr. Purple! I was waiting for you!"

The toddler could only gape.

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!Mist!Shamal, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XV. Euphorbia** _for Persistence_

Skull had no idea of how things reached this point.

Well, actually, he did. Reborn had learned that he wanted to take a trip to Japan and decided to "help" by throwing the stuntman inside a box filled with toys. Skull had been trapped along Oodako with no way out and the only thing he could was wait until someone opened the box.

Unfortunately, he fell asleep and only woke up when some teenagers in that awkward stage of life (He felt for the guy) opened the box and threw everything - including him and Oodako inside a claw crane in a Arcade.

Yelling was futile and kicking the glass off was a terrible idea. Reborn and the others didn't see any problem in walking around and talking to people as if they still looked like adults but Skull thought that this type of attitude was a bad idea.

There were those who shrugged it off for some inexplicable reason but there those who gave them problems after problems. Like that one time when a old woman called the Social Services and the Police on Verde.

Also, for the last half an hour or so, someone had using the claw crane so there was escaping to him yet. And that aside, he had better things to do. Like survive the evil pile of dolls and plushies under him that were trying to kill him. Apparently, those things thought they were a new form of quicksand.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Skull whispered to the heavens, a hand raised above his head as he waited for the inevitable.

Thankfully, he wasn't alone there.

The moment the kid playing with the claw crane grabbed Oodako, his partner held his wrist and took Skull with him as the claw moved. Skull blinked several times when he was set free of the evil toys' hold and saw who exactly was controlling the claw.

A _Sky_.

 _His_ Sky.

Skull didn't know what to think.

It was the dream of every Flame user out there to find a Sky which they could share a Instant Bond with. That showed that their Flames were compatible and that the Element finally had a home to go to. This type of bond is the strongest out there is indestructible. The only problem was that Elements could go insane, murderous , suicidal or all three if their Sky dies. And lets not talk about can and will happen if a Sky with Instant Bonds loses its Elements because last time that happened… Well, he shuddered by just thinking about it.

Not even the _Vindice_ messed with a Sky and its Elements when they shared an Instant Bond. Actually, the Law enforcement of the Mafia had created _laws_ and more _laws_ to protect them.

Skull felt like crying.

After everything he had to deal in his life, from horrible childhood to the scorn of Reborn and the others… He finally had found something – _someone_ – that he could call home. He could finally be himself.

"Mr. Purple? Are you ok?" He raises his head, finally noticing that the claw had dropped both him and Oodako and that he was now sitting on the floor of the Arcade, the baby Sky kneeling in front of him with a sweet smile.

The Cloud Arcobaleno blinked quickly and grinned,

"The Great Skull-sama is fine!" For the first time in decades, he was being sincere about it.

As if reading his thoughts, _his_ little Sky giggled and he followed suit.

* * *

Himeko was really happy.

After so long, she was finally having a nice and normal day out with her best friend. There was no ex-assassin following Tsuna like a puppy, no stupid perverted doctor annoying her and Tsuna hadn't attracted any sad and weird character in a while now – Which was a little suspicious but it was better to not think about it or there was a chance that the Tsuna Effect (The name she gave to Tsuna's tendency of attracting trouble and strays) decided to act up.

Himeko hummed to herself as she collected her prizes; a nerf gun and a pair of cool black gloves. She thanked the older boy behind the counter and placed her prizes her bag. Thinking about a moment and counting the rest of tickets she still had, Himeko decided to see if there was anything else she wanted to get before she started looking for Tsuna.

"Himeko-chan!"

And speaking of the little ball of fluffy...

"Hiiii!" The teen jumped in fright. With a hand above her erratic heart, she turned around to see Tsuna smiling at her.

The little girl holding a rather interesting doll against her chest as if it was precious and with a octopus toy using her hair as a nest of sorts.

The doll was rather cute and Himeko wholly approved of its style (Although the color scheme needed a change). It had messy purple hair, purple eyes and was wearing a full leather purple outfit as well a necklace with a purple pacifier tied around its neck. The doll was the size of a two years old and its face there were piercings. It was also using purple eyeliner and purple lipstick and there was a teardrop-shaped tattoo under one of its eyes.

"This is Skull," Tsuna showed off the doll proudly.

Having calmed down from the scare she got from Tsuna's suddenly appearance (How could she let this happen? Her mutation gave her enchanted senses so how?). She smiled while shooting a suspicious look at the red octopus which Himeko could swear had moved.

"Hello, Skull." Himeko patted the doll's head and turned her attention back to the display. "Did you have fun, Tsuna-chan?"

Tsuna nodded happily and moved to her side, looking up at her, "Uh huh! I got new toys and plushies. The nice owner said he would send everything to the orphanage! He is friends with Angie!"

"Angie has many friends." The black haired preteen muttered.

"Yeah. And I do too now. I have Himeko-chan, Angie, James, Mr. Misty Doctor and now Skull and Oodako!" Tsuna babbled. "Skull is my Cloud, you know, like James. And they are going to be great friends." She frowned in thought and patted Himeko's leg, "But don't worry! I will find you a partner too so you won't be lonely!"

Himeko nodded absently minded, trying to decide between a Beyblade and a Yu-Gi-Oh deck when a high pitched voice made her choke with her own saliva,

"Please tell me it isn't Verde." The voice pleaded, "I will die if it is Verde."

Wide eyed, Himeko turned her head slowly. Gulping, she pocked the doll in Tsuna's arms. It glared halfhearted at her and pushed her hand away from its cheek,

"Hey! No touching the Great Skull-sama's face! Do you have any idea of how long it takes for my makeup to get fabolous like that?" He made a motion to his face, " _Hours_. Being pint sized doesn't make putting my makeup on easy." He grinned when Tsuna giggled.

All Himeko could do was sputter.

The doll was _speaking_.

The _doll_ was moving.

The doll wasn't a _doll_.

 _No, no, no!_ Himeko thought frantically. She had spoken too soon hadn't she? This was her fault right?

The doll – _Toddler_ , it was a _toddler_ – gave her an odd look before looking up at Tsuna who was biting her lip in worry,

"Is this kid alright?" He stage whispered.

"I think so…" Tsuna whispered back just as loudly.

Shaking her head, Himeko licked her now dry lips, "Tsuna-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" She pointed at the baby.

Tsuna blinked and smiled, "Skull!"

The aforementioned toddler waved with a grin, the octopus copying him by waving his tentacles around. She ignored it. No. Nope. Himeko really didn't want to think about the animal or why it looked like it understood what they were talking about.

"Why do you have Skull?" She asked.

Himeko knew the answer already. After all, this was Tsuna and there was only one reason to why she would have a toddler with her. It was the same reason why she brought Sgt. Barnes to the orphanage.

But Himeko still held a small string of hope that this wasn't the case – That Tsuma was just helping a lost kid find his parents.

"He is mine." Tsuna replied slowly as if she was starting to question Himeko's sanity.

"Tsuna-chan…" Himeko looked into her eyes, "He isn't a pet. Ok? You can't just keep people."

Tsuna nodded. For a moment, the black haired teen thought the orange eyed little girl understood until said little girl decided to throw that last string of hope out of the metaphorical window,

"Ok, but he is still mine."

The toddle and the octopus nodded in agreement.

Giving up, Himeko buried her face into her hands and screamed.

Another stray.

Tsuna had gotten another stray and was taking him home. First Sgt. Barnes, then the perverted doctor and now _this_ ; a weird toddler and his pet octopus.

Why Tsuna? _Why?!_

"Are you sure she is fine?"

"Er…"

Himeko _hated_ the Tsuna Effect.

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!MistOfficer!Shamal, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XVI. White Acacia** _for Platonic Love_

Sharp ice blue eyes narrowed as he wrote, his metal fingers holding the pen firmly as he wrote.

Angie and the perverted doctor thought that it was a good idea if he wrote down all the memories he started to recover after the removal of the microchips from his head, be it from his old life as the charismatic soldier and big brother Bucky Barnes or as the emotionless puppet known as the Winter Soldier (The latter which was a goldmine of information HYDRA didn't want anyone to know. He would definitely use all those later).

Writing actually helped organize his new memories and stop him from ending up crazy because of all information he was getting. Before he knew it, he had already filled three different notebooks and he didn't think he would be stopping anytime soon. He had _decades_ to write about.

"James! James!" He looked up, a gentle smile in his face as he heard the bell like voice of Tsuna.

She ran to his bed, grabbing his hand excitedly.

"Come on! I want to introduce you to Skull!" She was beaming.

James stared before he shot a look at Himeko who was standing in the doorway with a defeated air around her.

The black haired girl sighed, "Tsuna Effect." She said as if it explained everything and to James, it actually did.

"Tsuna. Who's Skull?"

She grinned, "He's mine. Like James and Himeko-chan!"

That made him pause. James knew Tsuna didn't see the world like everyone else. She sometimes compared people to weather elements like Rain or Most and he knew that she saw him as her Cloud and Himeko as her Lightning. Shamal was hers too, but apparently, she saw the man's bond with a her a little differently.

If she was including this Skull with him and Himeko then he knew that nothing would take the man away from her. First because she would be heartbroken and second because James knew before hand how powerful his strange bond with her was; both him and Himeko would murder anyone if they tried to keep them away from Tsuna.

He made a mental note to warn Himeko about it. He didn't like the idea of strangers in Tsuna's presence but there was nothing they could do. Like with Shamal, they would have to learn how to accept this Skull.

James sigh and slid from the bed.

There was nothing that he could do about this Skull, but nothing stopped James from threatening him a little.

"Let's meet your Skull then."

Himeko looked a little put out but a warning look from him made her nod her head in resignation.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Tsuna jumped up and down as she lead him to the living room.

He could hear the television and Shamal whimpering. The man must have already been introduced to the newest resident of the orphanage.

The moment they entered the living room, big purple eyes looked in his eyes and he felt as if he was looking at a old friend that he hadn't seen in a _long time_.

Purple lips tilted up, "Hey!" The baby sized man, for the blue eyed assassin doubted that was truly a toddler, grinned widely, "The Great Skull-sama hopes that we can work well together from now on, partner!"

He seemed a little hesitant at the end. Tsuna pushed James legs a little and gave him a look. The blue eyed man couldn't help himself.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Good to meet ya partner."

* * *

To say Shamal almost had an heart attack when his eyes landed on the purple haired toddler sitting in the living room and watching anime would be a extreme understatement.

"Well, well," the toddler grin was the definition of predatory as he looked at Shamal with glowing purple eyes, "look _who_ I found – Hello there, Trident Shamal. Reborn has been wondering where you had disappeared to."

Shamal squeaked and immediately took out one of the knives he started to carry around after Angie forbade him from using his mosquitos anywhere the orphanage. She feared that he would accidentally infect one of the kids.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Shamal demanded. He mentally congratulated himself for not shuttering.

Skull de Mort was known as the _weakest_ Arcobaleno and Reborn loved to call the stuntman pathetic and other derogatory names. But Shamal had seen first hand how dangerous the Cloud could be.

Someone who killed more than seventy nine Mafioso with his bare hands, having only access to part of his power (for the Arcobaleno Curse suppressed the Flames of it's bearers), and looking like a cute little toddler as he did it deserved to be feared.

Shamal scanned the room.

Where was the Winter Soldier when you needed him?

The Cloud Arcobaleno eyed the doctor coldly as he answered his question, "I was invited."

Shamal felt his heart stop at this.

No…

She didn't!

 _God!_ Please tell him Tsuna wasn't the reason the Arcobaleno was there. Although she had been able to stay hidden from the eyes of the Mafia until now, there was no doubt in Shamal's mind that Skull presence in the orphanage would bring a dozen Famiglias to Japan in less than one month.

"Not that my presence here is any of your business –"

At the thought of how much trouble and danger the cursed man could bring to his baby Sky, Shamal snarled,

"It's my business when you're in _my_ Sky's home and territory."

He could feel his Flames begging to be set free. He doubt he could win a fight against a Arcobaleno, but if he needed to lose a limb or two to get the stuntman away from the orphanage and _Tsuna_ then so be it.

The purple haired toddler narrowed his eyes in thought as if he was looking for something, "You're not Tsuna-chan's Guardian."

Shamal's eyes widened.

How would he –

"Ah…" Skull nodded to himself, ignoring Shamal's frozen form, "You're her Officer. That's a relief!" The Arcobaleno grinned and Shamal felt like a oppressive force had disappeared from around him. He hadn't even noticed how tense he was until that happened. "And here I was thinking you were sent to capture her or something. She's one powerfully little Sky after all."

The doctor's felt a migraine starting.

He had no idea of how Skull would know who Tsuna was and that Shamal was her Mist Officer instead of her Guardian.

Normally, it took longer for people to differ the two bonds. Only – _Oh!_

" _Fuck_." Shamal cursed as realization hit him.

He gave three steps back and rested his weight against the wall so he won't ended up falling on his knee.

"You're her Cloud Guardian." Shamal was a little dazed. "Tsuna has another Cloud Guardian."

He shouldn't be surprised but he was.

To have more than one Guardian of the same Element, the Sky not only had to be extremely powerful but the Elements also had to be compatibles. There was a legend that said that Compatible Elements were Soulmates and Shamal wasn't talking about that _fated to love one another and have a fairy tale happy end_ bullshit. He was talking about the platonic sort; like twins who had been separated at birth and found themselves after years feeling like there was something missing in their lives.

"Eh ~ So Tsuna-chan does have another Cloud…" Skull looked pleased at the news.

Shamal buried his face in his hands and whimpered.

Was this really happening?

Footsteps made them turn around.

Shamal moved away from the door when he saw the Winter Soldier along the little Sky and Lightning brat.

He held his breath, hoping the two Clouds weren't going to ended up fighting for dominance to see who would be the Alpha between like other would have done in their place. But that never happened.

Shamal wasn't sure if what did happen was better or worse than that.

The Arcobaleno smiled. If Shamal hadn't been used to Reborn or have worked with Colonello before, he would have never noticed how _nervous_ thw Cloud was.

"Hey!" Skull waved a little and yelled loudly, "The Great Skull-sama hopes that we can work well together from now on, partner!"

He more or less whispered the last part and Shamal noticed the baby Sky making a face at that. She pushed the Winter Soldier's legs when he didn't answer immediately. The assassin shook his head and smiled.

He _smiled_!

Granted it was nothing like the smile he gave Tsuna but it was still a smile.

"Good to meet ya partner."

Shamal whimpered once more.

A partnership between those two sounded terrifying and he wondered, for a millisecond, if Tsuna could find any Guardians more dangerous or just as dangerous as them.

He froze.

"FUCK!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at him surprised as he banged his head against the wall.

Orange eyes looked at him with worry as the little Sky tried to approach him, "Mr. Misty Doctor? Are you alright?"

"Tsuna-chan! Don't go so close! You may catch his weirdness!" The Lightning brat yelled as she pushed the baby Sky away from him.

"But –"

"Doll, listen to Himeko." The Winter Soldier said, "She knows what she's saying."

"Skull-sama always knew he was weird." The Arcobaleno gave him a look.

Shamal cried.

He had just jinxed them!

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!MistOfficer!Shamal, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XVII. Cyclamen** _for Resignation_

The temperature of her office seemed colder than normal and as she opened the cabinet where she placed the expensive bottles of wine and whiskey her Godson always sent to her in her birthday every year, Angie wondered if she shouldn't have stayed with the children to watch that movie marathon Tsuna had suggested they had every week.

She sighed, taking her seat to serve the drink to the tired looking man now sitting across her.

Angie handed the glass of whiskey to Shamal who drank it all in one go. James stood not too far from them, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed as he observed them, and Skull was sitting at over a mountain of books as he ate the cookies Tsuna had made for him that day.

"We're all here. What's the problem, Shamal?" Angie asked as she poured tea for herself. She rarely drank alcohol those days, only in special occasions.

A day after Skull was introduced and accepted in their home, it was clear to all adults at the orphanage (and maybe Tsuna since she knew everything) that the doctor had been wanting to say something of great importance.

Now, four days, he finally found the opportunity to gather those he wanted – _needed_ – to talk to.

The perverted man looked serious for once as he straightened his back to answer her question. It was a little strange to see him like that, Angie never imagined he of all people could make a expression like the one in his face.

" _He_ –" Shamal pointed at Skull, "He's the problem."

Skull narrowed his eyes. The man, who Angie and the children thought was one the Little People because of his height, looked ready to throw something at Shamal.

"I'm here to stay, Trident Shamal," The stuntman snarled. Angie thought for a moment that his eyes glowed, as if they were on fire, but she must have imagined it, "If you –"

Shamal cut him off,

"Do you have any idea of what your presence here will bring to the baby Sky?"

Angie leaned back in her chair, narrowing her eyes. The brown haired man was talking about Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

Different from her, Skull understood because the cookie he was holding fell back to its plate and his eyes widened.

"So you finally get it," Shamal smiled bitterly, running a hand through his hair. He turned to look at Angie, "Alright. First things first. What do you know of the Mafia?"

She froze, clenching her hands tightly.

Angie liked to think she knew quite a bit. Peggy had tried to avoid to tell her much about it in fear to get Angie involved with it somehow, but with her Nana marrying that good for nothing Sawada man, she had needed to learn. Needed to know in what type of danger her daughter had gotten herself into.

Did… Did Shamal know about Iemitsu? What Skull had to do with the Mafia? Wasn't he a Stuntman (Granted he was a dangerous stuntman but he was still one)?

"Which one?" James' chilling voice echoed through the room.

Angie couldn't believe what she just heard.

"There's more than one?" Angie could barely hear her own voice.

"For more than eight hundred years now, give or take a few years." Skull muttered. "We came first. The Mafia you know off, the one you have seen in movies and books, was created in the nineteenth century by those who knew about but couldn't be part of our world."

James didn't say anything as Shamal nodded and Angie gaped, not knowing what to say.

Mafia had been around for so long?

Shamal cleared his throat, "The first great Famiglia is the Vongola. Even in the Common Mafia, they are called the most powerful and influential family."

Angie bit her tongue.

Vongola was the Famiglia Iemitsu belonged to.

 _Oh Nana_ , Angie sighed, _what have you gotten yourself and your daughter into…_

"You're wrong." James said to Shamal making them look at him, "The oldest and most powerful Famiglia is the Vendice. I have encountered them before."

Both Shamal and Skull shuddered at the mention of the Vendice. Angie had no idea of who they were, but she would remember that name later to ask Peggy about it later.

"After them is the Giglio Nero." James continued, "They are a small Famiglia so people tend to forget that they came before the Vongola."

Shamal licked his lips. He looked a little surprised. "W-Well –" He looked at her, "To know the difference between the two types of Mafia, you need to understand that ours is a little more supernatural."

Angie took a deep breath, "Supernatural _how_?"

James narrowed his eyes in thought, "You mean those strange Flames I have seen some of my Mafioso targets using."

Shamal winced, "You would have seen them all using it if you didn't kill them before they had the chance of using it – But yes, those Flames."

After that, Shamal started to explain the power those who were part of this Supernatural Mafia had. As she listened, Ange had put her tea aside to drink one of her strongest whiskey she had in her cabinet.

Apparently, the name of the power was _Dying Will Flame_. Shamal described it asa high-density form of energy that was refined from one's own life-force (In other words, everyone had it – But not everyone could use it). Due to the way it resonated with one's emotions, it had been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike aura, which was a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a selected number of individuals, the Dying Will Flame was in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties.

There were Seven known types of Flames, which were part of what Shamal called Flames of Sky.

Sky Flames were seen as the royalty of the seven. Orange in color and known as the rarest of all Flames, Sky Flmaes have the special trait of Harmony which permitted the user to bond with other Flames users (The strongest bond being the one between a Sky and its Guardians and then there was the bond between a Sky and its Elements).

Red in color, Storm Flames were known as highly offensive Flames, its special trait being Disintegration which could induce anything that the Flames touched into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames.

Rain Flames were blue in color and in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. Its special trait was Tranquility which carried the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames could be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement.

Sun Flames were yellow and its special trait was of Activation, which had the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it was an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. But that same characteristic also made it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat.

Green in color, Lightning Flames were similar to Rain Flames since they looked more like electricity than actual flames. The Solidification special trait of these Flames could be employed to harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames could be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity.

Purple and with the special trait of Propagation, Cloud Flames carried a meaning of increase and replication. As such, it was suited for anything that involved increase of size and multiplication of numbers. Also, this Propagation effect was highly advantageous when performing techniques meant to cover a great area, such as creating a cyclone or a impervious force field.

Last but not last, there was the indigo Mist Flames. With its Construction special trait, those Flames made it optimal to be used along Illusions, specially during the creation of Real Illusions, and Hallucinations. They had, though, weak offensive power if any.

Dying Will Flames were also graded according to their purity, which had a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve.

Angie and the others residents of the orphanage couldn't use their Flames but Shamal, Himeko, Tsuna and James could.

Shamal was a Mist with a strength above from average while Himeko was a powerful little Lightning whose strength would only keep growing and Skull and James were the strongest Clouds the doctor had ever meet.

And then there was Tsuna… _Oh, Tsuna_ – Her granddaughter not only had had the rarest type of Flame from the seven but the strength of her Sky Flames were also enough to start a war between Famiglias in a attempt to claim the child to themselves if they learned of her existence.

"I'm Tsuna's Officer while Skull, Sgt. Barnes and the brat are Guardians." Shamal said at the end of the explanation that gave Angie a headache.

"And since Skull is a Arcobaleno, which is a well known Organization in the Underworld, people won't take long to learn that he found a Sky and they will come for Tsuna." James said coldly. He cracked his fingers, as if he was ready to destroy something.

Angie held back a sob.

She was too old o this nonsense!

"How do you know that?" Skull asked, breaking the tense silence that formed around them, "No offense, but I thought you were just a soldier before coming to live here."

James' face didn't change but there was an glint of amusement in his eyes at that. Shamal looked at Skull with disbelief.

"You don't – He's the _Winter Soldier_." Shamal pointed at James.

Apparently, the persona HYDRA had forced onto James was famous even in the mysterious Mafia because Skull paled at those words and looked at his partner with wide eyes.

"Shit. You're really him! How I didn't see before? You look exactly like the picture I had seen of you at the Mafia Land!"

Angie closed her eyes at those words and rested her head into her hands. She wasn't even going to ask. Angie was afraid of what type of answer she would get if she decided to ask what was Mafia Land.

"How _old_ are you?" Skull demanded.

"Twenty nine." James answered.

He was meant to be twenty seven, which was the age he fell from the train. But HYDRA had taken him from the ice enough times to add two more years to his life.

At the same time, Angie muttered, "He's eighty four years old."

They were in October now and if she recalled his date of year right, which was 1917, then James would be eighty five in March.

"I knew you were _old_ , but I didn't you were that old!" Skull sounded a little freaked out.

"Why you're like that? Aren't all Arcobaleno old?" Shamal asked curiously.

"Yeah. But not so much! Technically, I'm twenty years old, which was how old I was when I got stuck with this body." He made a motion to himself, pursuing his lips, "But if you count the fact that I was born in 1950 then you can say I'm fifty one." Angie chocked while James raised a brow, "I'm the youngster Arcobaleno." He commented, more to himself than any of them.

Skull shook his head.

"Back to Tsuna – Japan may be Yakuza territory but certain towns and cities are used by the Mafia as sanctuary. They come here to retire." He pursued his lips and looked a little depressed, "My presence here don't help much."

Angie looked up at him with wide eyes, "What about Namimori?"

He blinked at the question.

"Namimori Town was more or less founded by Giotto di Vongola. The First Boss of the Vongola Famiglia –" Skull cut himself off and gaped, silently mouthing something to himself, "What's – What's Tsuna-chan's full name?"

The other two men in the room looked at her. They didn't know the answer to this question.

With her heart filled with dread, Angie licked her dry lips, "Sawada Tsunahana."

Shamal cursed like a sailor at that, " _Sawada?_ No wonder I thought she looked familiar! The baby Sky is the freaking descendent of Giotto – Hell, she look like a female version of him!"

Skull shook his head, "With a heritage like hers there is nothing that can be done about Tsuna involvement with the mafia. They will come after her one way."

James growled. It only got more animalistic when Angie spoke,

"Her father was planning to marry her out…" She was almost crying, "That was one of the reasons her mother sent her here."

"What's his name?" Shamal looked a little apprehensive at her answer.

"Iemitsu." Angie muttered.

This time, Skull joined Shamal as they cursed. She didn't even need to ask if he was dangerous or if he wasn't a good person. Their reactions were enough to give her an idea of what type of man her Nana had married.

"I heard about Iemitsu's kid supposed death." Shamal said. "The Vongola doesn't really believe it, they say she was kidnapped. But they also aren't really looking for her. They would have found her already if they were."

Skull huffed, "They will one day. It's only matter of time."

Angie bit her lip. How long would it take until the Mafia came knocking for Tsuna?

Angie had no power, she would fight but she doubted she could protect her granddaughter from overpowered mafia tugs. My she could call Peggy and –

"We're leaving the country." James bared his teeth. He looked a little murderous.

Angie looked at Rebecca's older brother, "What? No!"

He shot her a glare, "Do you have a better idea to keep her away from the Mafia's reach?"

Angie closed her mouth and looked down.

No. She didn't, not really.

"Actually," Skull said, "that's a good idea. There're several countries out there which our side of the Mafia avoids. Like America."

James looked at him, "Why America?"

Shamal was the one who answered, "Because of the amount of mutants, vigilantes, heroes and villains. In the words of my old mentor; _It's too troublesome to get involved with them_."

"The same can be said about Britain. But I heard that a Famiglia decided to move there a few decades ago." Skull said, looking thoughtful.

Shamal snickered, "You mean the _Tomaso Famiglia_. They are more pathetic than the _Bovino Famiglia_."

James nodded and looked at her, "Angela."

She took a deep breathe before raising her head and looking into his eyes. His blue eyes softened a little,

"Tsuna can't stay in this country."

She closed her eyes.

Angie knew and understood that but that didn't mean that the thought of seeing her Granddaughter leave didn't hurt her.

"Ok…"

* * *

Nana froze as she opened the door, her smile disappearing from her face as she saw who was standing in her doorstep.

"Nana." Angie greeted her.

The brown haired woman braced herself against the door. She had been expecting to see her adoptive mother one day after leaving Tsu-chan in the orphanage but she had thought she would have some time to come up with something to say to the woman who raised her.

Almost three months.

It had been almost three _tortuous_ months since she last saw Tsu-chan and she had long since moved her things to her daughter's room, refusing to stay in what was now known as _Iemitsu's room_.

She had received all the letters Tsu-chan sent to her but every time she tried to answer, she hesitated. Her husband had immediately travelled back to Italy with his boss after all searches for Tsu-chan resulted in nothing. But now that Nana was aware of who he truly worked for, she noticed that the house was being watched. Day and night.

What if she sent a letter to Tsu-chan and they somehow got hold of it and learned where she had hidden her child? It was a miracle itself how none of those Mafioso, who now resided in her neighbor, had yet to intercept Tsu-chan's letters and for that, Nana thanked the Kami every day.

"Our little friend sends her love." Nana winced at those words, biting back the tears. Angie smiled sadly and handed a envelop to her.

Nana sobbed as she opened it.

Tsu-chan smiled at her from the picture in her hands. Her fluffy honey brown hair was a little longer, held by a side ponytail and she wore her favorite pink kitten hoodie and white shorts. She was sitting between Angie and a slightly older girl with short jet black hair, dark grey eyes and dressed in a gothic styled attire. There was a purple haired toddler sitting in her lap and behind them, there were two men. One man had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a white lab coat and was comically wrestling a red octopus. The other man had his dark hair held by a low ponytail and he had piercing blue eyes. He was standing a little more further on the background with his back to a tree and his arms folded.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan…" Nana bowed her head.

Angie sighed softly and patted her head and she had done so many times before when Nana was still a little girl.

The two walked to the living room. Angie made herself comfortable as Nama prepared tea for both of them.

"She is a wonderful girl." She informed her daughter as the younger woman walked out of the kitchen. "You must be proud."

Nana smiled weakly. She served the tea, her hands trembling.

"She is… I really don't know from who she got her personality, I…" Her smile disappeared.

Angie's face darkened, although it was clear to the younger woman that her mother was tired,

"I warned you about that man, Nana."

Her adoptive mother didn't need to say more. Nana had met Peggy Carter before and knew that it was only matter of time before her mother called the woman to try and learn why Nana would even think of abandoning her daughter.

"Mafia, Nana. _Mafia_."

Tears fell from her eyes. "Yeah…"

And how foolish she had been. She always knew there was something wrong and different about Iemitsu but she let her passion for him make the decisions in their relationship instead of thinking about it better. And her daughter would pay the price for her mistake one day…

Nana wasn't foolish enough to think that the Mafia won't find Tsuna one day in the future.

Angie took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, her eyes landing in one of the pictures at the wall. She pursued her lips as a tall and board blonde man grinned at her.

"Sawada Iemitsu is part of a powerful Famiglia. He is related to the Boss actually." Angie said, "There is a rumor that says his child was kidnapped by a rival Famiglia."

Nana looked at her, surprised. Was that what he thought had happened? Is that why he never involved the police or didn't truly go looking for Tsuna?

Her mother's pursued as if reading her mind. "He wasn't truly looking Nana. If he had, he would have found her already. His Famiglia has three powerful and possible heirs. They don't need to worry about a girl whose purpose would be carry a new heir and be nothing more than a puppet to be used by the elders of the family."

Nana should have expected this. She truly should have expected that.

She smiled bitterly before making a decision and looking into her mother's eyes.

"Send her away then."

Her mother gasped. "Nana –"

The young woman didn't want to listen. "My daughter will not be used by Iemitsu or anyone else. Mother, you will _promise_ to protect and send her away if necessary. I –" She bowed her head once more, her knuckles white as she gripped the edges of the table. " _Please_."

Nana stared into her mother's eyes. She was defiant and refused to back down from her decision.

The Italian-American sighed, "I should have known that you would also think moving her away would be the best solution."

Nana hesitated, "What…?"

Angie smiled sadly.

"Tell me, Nana… What do you think of America?"

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE! (There are more dates on Chapter 10)**

 **Skull de Mort** was born on **August 1, 1950 (My Dad's date and year of birth. He finds Skull funny so I decided to use his birthday as Skull's).**

 **The Arcobaleno Curse** happened on **1970.**

 **Right now its October 5, 2001.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!MistOfficer!Shamal, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XVIII. White Heather** _for Protection from Danger_

While the past wasn't something one could change no matter how many wished to do so, the flow of the future never stayed the same.

The thing about the future was that one single choice, no matter how insignificant, could change _everything_. And as much people like Shamal were freaked by it, Tsuna was _always_ aware of any significant and important change that happened. It was, after all, impossible to ignore the constant _whispers, screams and warnings_ only she could hear.

Sometimes, there were events which no one could change. It was fated to happen one way or another and no matter how much things changed, it was impossible to run from the Fates. Thankfully, events like those were rare.

Tsuna could count in her fingers how many Fated events happened in the last three centuries or so. One of those events were her inevitable departure of the orphanage before her sixth birthday.

Part of her was saddened at this because Tsuna wouldn't see her Mama for a few years.

But another part of her was screaming and laughing excitement because this move only reinforced what she had already known the moment her mother decided to send her away for her protection.

Somewhere, in another time and world far away, Nana would have been denial, not believing what she heard in the conversation between Sawada Iemitsu and his boss. The man would have then waited until her mother left the house to buy the groceries to ask the old man to _seal_ Tsuna's power, forcing her to live a half-life; bullied, tossed aside and forgotten until tragedy decided to strike and she would be needed by the same people who almost unknowingly killed her because there was no other option available.

She would have found a family, decades later, but those bonds would have been incomplete and weak. One mistake from her part would have her abandoned by those who should have been her Guardians.

But her mother loved her more than anything and it was enough for the woman to believe in what she heard and Tsuna was greeted with the possibility of a future filled with family and friends as result.

Now, her own future was in her own hands. All Tsuna could do was make the right decisions and guide those around her, protecting them from what could have been their future in a time and world far away ( _Protect Himeko from death, Shamal from betrayal, Skull from loneliness and James from himself_ ).

"Hey! That's _my_ sand box!"

Tsuna blinked when a large form blocked the sun. She looked away from the sand castle she was making to stare at the boy who was scowling at her with a very ugly expression.

Behind the boy, she saw four boys and they were either glaring at her as if she offended them somehow or were looking like they had just eaten something spoiled.

"Get out!" The boy snarled. At least Tsuna thought it was a snarl. She wasn't sure. "Or we will move you!" He shook his fist in front of her face.

Tsuna frowned.

That wasn't nice.

"I'm sorry." She said. Mama always told her to be nice. Even if other people weren't. "But I'm playing now so I won't leave." Tsuna smiled, "You can join me if you want?"

It was boring playing alone. James had gone with the Matron to see her mother and Skull and Himeko had been with her until a few minutes early but they left to buy them a few snacks on the other side of the street so she was alone at the moment.

Well, not really. Shamal was there but Tsuna didn't want to bother him. He seemed happy talking to all the ladies on the playground.

She was happy to see him trying to make friends.

The large boy flushed a strange mix of red and purple and clenched his fists. She watched with horror as the boy kicked her castle, his friends laughing as if that was something really funny.

Which it wasn't.

Tsuna's lips started trembling as tears formed in her eyes.

Her castle!

"Herbivores." The boys froze in horror.

Slowly, the boys turned around to see a black haired boy with cold steel grey eyes holding a pair of tonfas. He was wearing a yukata and looked like he belonged to a wealth family.

The most interesting thing was that those bullies were actually _terrified_ of him.

"For disturbing the peace and making the little animal cry –" The boys stepped back as the grey eyed boy snarled, "I will bite you to death!"

He lunged at them.

Tsuna ignored the cries as she saw something by the corner of her eyes. Her tears immediately dried up and she smiled.

Oh. What a beautiful butterfly!

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Herbivores. Stop running!"

 **Happy Birthday to me and Happy Update day to you guys (Keep your eyes open! I will be updating Country Road, and there is a new story too… I aside from this one, I have already updated Black Beacon, Headmistress Potter, Itsy Bitsy Spider and The Lightning Guardian so take a look of you have never read it)!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Um Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna. ShortChapters - Longer Chapters in the future._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!MistOfficer!Shamal, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XIX. Pink Hyacinth** _for Play_

Hibari Kyoya grew up hearing that Namimori was his legacy and his to protect and, along the years, he made sure to know the name and face of everyone in his town and territory.

So the moment he noticed that someone, one of the cubs, was missing from Namimori, he grew suspicious. The moment he learned that it was _Sawada Tsunahana_ , he grew restless.

Kyoya would never admit it out loud, but he liked the Little Animal with fluffy hair and orange eyes. She brought him meat and she always knew where he could find new carnivores to fight or Herbivores to bite to death.

His mother soon got enough of his fool mood and kicked him out of the family compound along a group of unnecessary bodyguards and told him where he could find the Little Animal.

After a few hours, Kyoya found himself in Tokyo. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as several Herbivores ran from one side of the park to another.

He made a pause, narrowing his eyes when he saw little girl with fluffy hair.

Kyoya grinned widely making his bodyguards shiver and take a step away from him. Quickly, he approached the girl, only stopping when he saw the group of Herbivores crowing around her.

He glared when he saw the tears in the Little Animal's eyes.

 _No one_ hurt the Little Animal in his presence.

"Herbivores." He said, taking out his tonfas. The cowards froze. Kyoya snarled silently when he noticed that they were trembling.

Slowly, they turned around to look at him. Kyoya could _smell_ the fear coming from them at waves and smirked internally. Good. They knew who was the real predator there. At least those Herbivores weren't so stupid as the rest of their kind.

"For disturbing the peace and making the little animal cry –" the Herbivores stepped back, "I will bite you to _death_!"

He lunged at them.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed.

Kyoya growled, "Herbivores. Stop running!"

Normally, he didn't mind it much if his victims ran. After all, Kyoya loved the trill of an good hunt. But those weak Herbivores didn't even give him a challenge, they were slow and should just accept their punishment. Their refusal to accept it just made him anger.

"Look, Skylark-chan! Look how pretty the butterfly is!"

At the familiar voice, Kyoya stopped hitting the Herbivores to turn around. The group of boys immediately ran away crying and screaming but he ignored them. Instead, he stared at the little girl smiling at him, holding a purple and black butterfly in her hand.

His bodyguards tensed, as if he would attack her.

Kyoya felt like rolling his eyes at their stupidity. As if he could ever hurt the Little Animal.

He looked at the butterfly and nodded. It _was_ pretty.

"Why are you here?" He demanded to know as the butterfly decided to fly away. It must have gotten bored from all the attention.

The little animal blinked, tilting her head as if she was listening to something. After a moment, a wide smile formed in her face.

"Skylark-chan missed me!" She exclaimed, giggling at the look in his face.

Kyoya looked away, his face burning as he glared at the ground. He hadn't! Definitely not!

She smiled, as if reading his mind and find his thoughts to be funny.

Kyoya growled. He hated it when she did that.

"You didn't answer." He glared.

The little animal wasn't even a little bothered by it, "I'm living with Matron now. But we will move to America soon."

He pursued his lips.

Kyoya had no idea of who _we_ were but he was certain of one thing. The little animal couldn't leave the country! Who would feed him delicious meat and find him strong opponents?

She frowned, lost in her own thoughts, "We won't be able to play for a _long time_ …" The little animal sighed before beaming, "Why don't we play now before Misters Bodyguards decided that is time for you to go?"

He perked up.

"Skylark-chan and I can find Kitten!" She continued, either ignoring or not noticing the bloodthirsty expression in his face. "We can play with him!"

His bodyguards did notice it because they backed away, staring at him with fear in their eyes. Honestly, the little girl definition of playing was the complete opposite of their charge's.

"Where can we find this Kitten?" He asked.

The little animal took his hand and started walking. Kyoya didn't even know what she was babbling about as they walked away from the park, his thoughts were more focused on the fight he was going to have with this Kitten.

He smirked.

At the same time, Shamal finally decided to check on Tsuna and Himeko and Skull came back with the snacks they brought. All three of them found the sand box empty and blood on the floor.

Slowly, two pairs of eyes glared at a pale Shamal.

Lightning cackled as Himeko screamed, fisting her hands. Immediately, her claws came out from her knuckles and she walked to the doctor who squeaked, "You _lost_ , Tsuna-chan!"

The man backed away, "W-Wait –! She must be here somewhere!"

Skull growled and lunged at the man. Shamal jumped out of the way, trembling when he saw the toddler sized man punch tree instead. It exploded at the contact even though Skull hadn't even used his Flames. People screamed in fright and started running away.

Shamal being one of them.

"Come back here and face your death like a man!"

"I'm telling Sergeant Barnes! Do you hear me?! You're _dead_ Shamal!"

He started crying.

* * *

When people looked at Victor the only things that came to their mind was _monster_ , _savage_ , _freak_ , _beast_ and any other derogatory word used to describe a mutant like him. He learned to live with the insults and accept it proudly but if there was one word that he never thought would be used at him it was definitely –

"Kitten!"

What…?

He blinked, staring down at the fluffy haired little girl with unique sunset orange eyes, blinding smile and wearing a frilly white skirt and a Minnie Mouse hoodie.

"What did you just call _me_?" He growled, baring his teeth.

He expected her to run away crying for her mummy but she didn't. The brat didn't even flinch as she looked into his cat-like golden eyes,

"Kitten!"

He glared, "I'm not a Kitten, brat!"

If he leaned over a little and tried to make himself scarier than normal, it was because his honor as a villain was in question here. If he can't even scary this little girl away then he should just find another job.

The little girl giggled,

"Kitten is Kitten" She said as a matter of fact.

The mutant's shoulders fell and he stared.

Victor had no idea of how to deal with this situation. He was the big bad mutant, Wolverine's rival and Magneto's lapdog (And how he loathed it when people called him that), children were terrified of him; they just didn't stalk him for half an hour and waited until he finally sat down to approach him and call him _kitten_.

That – That wasn't normal.

The little girl smiled, "Silly Kitten. Normal is boring."

He wrinkled his nose.

A mind reader?

She giggled as if she had just heard something really absurd, "You're funny. I'm not a mind reader. I'm Tsuna." The little girl said as if it explained everything.

It didn't.

He gave her a look before shaking his head. Crossing his leg, he turned his attention to the beer in his hand. He really didn't want to know what the deal with girl was. It was his day off and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Go away kid." He took a slip from his drink, "Your mummy must be looking for you."

"But I just found you, Kitten." She looked sad, "And I promised Skylark-chan that we would play together!"

He scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about kid. Nor do I want to find out. Just go away."

She stared before sighing sadly. He heard her mutter something about finding _Skylark-chan_ before she patted his leg and walked away.

Victor would never admit it, but the moment she did so, he felt like a bucket of freezing water was thrown over his head and a sense of loneliness washed over him along it.

He saw a shadow by the corner of his eyes and pursued his lips when his nose caught the disgusting scent of blood and sex mixed with something more childlike. It didn't take much for him to understand to what type of person that scent belonged to.

Not knowing why, Victor stood the moment he saw that the shadow had moved in the same direction that the little girl had gone to.

Victor snarled, his claws crushing his beer can before he threw it away.

 _Stupid little girl. Didn't your parents teach you to not walk in a place like this alone?_ , the mutant thought as he followed the unsuspecting looking pedophile that was now far too close to his little stalker for the blonde haired mutant liking.

He killed people for living but at least he had morals different from trash like this man.

The little girl stopped and started turning around. The man grinned and raised a hand to grab her but Victor was fast. The mutant twisted his arm and kicked the man to the middle of the street. He watched with a wicked grin as the man screamed before he was hit by truck.

Victor cackled, _Serves him right._

"Kitten!"

The golden eyed man sighed. He looked at the little girl with annoyance. He couldn't get angry with her. Especially when she smiled at him like he was special… As if he hadn't just thrown a man to his death and laughed at it.

"You are really strange, you know?" He asked, trying and failing to keep his lips from tilting up in a smile.

He saw an black blur by the corner of his eyes. His hand shot out and he grabbed whoever thought it was a good idea to attack him.

Victor was surprised, though, when he saw that it was an little boy; a snarling and glaring little boy. He raised a brow, holding the kid's right ankle as the boy tried to free himself and, at the same time, attack the mutant with the tonfas he was holding.

What was wrong with those Japanese kids? Honestly, he had never seen any kid who acted so strangely back in the US.

"Look, Skylark-chan! It's Kitten!"

Victor stared.

 _That_ was Skylark-chan?

He snorted. Such cute nickname for such uncute kid.

"Can we play now?" The little girl asked.

She looked at him with those big doe-like eyes. Victor glared at her, trying to stay strong. He started growling. He was a villain. He was the bad guy. He was –

"Please?" She wasn't even fazed by his glare or growl. Actually, the little girl merely pouted.

 _And_ there goes his reputation.

Victor sighed in defeat.

Goodbye villain status, it was nice having you around while he could sill make little girls cry with a single look.

"Fine!"

The boy stopped moving and smirked while the little girl started jumping up and down happily.

"Yay!"

Victor watched her, his lips pulling up in a small smirk. Maybe playing with those kids won't be so bad.

"After playing we can get ice cream! Skylark-chan likes green tea right?" The little girl asked as he placed her friend on the ground and the trio started walking.

"Hun."

"And Kitten likes chocolate with bananas!" She wasn't even asking.

Victor stared, "Kid, how the hell do you know that?!"

She giggled.

He growled. He hated mind readers!

"Not an mind reader. Right, Skylark-chan?"

"Hun."

Victor didn't believe her.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!MistOfficer!Shamal, StormGuardian!VictorCreed, CloudOfficer!Hibari, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XX. Begonia** _for_ _Deep Thinking_

Although annoying and a little cowardly, her little brother was like the sun.

His smiles made everything seem more bright, more alive. So it broke her heart to see those precious smiles turning more and more rare everyday because his classmates couldn't accept him as he was.

It was her idea to move away from Namimori Town.

Her parents didn't even care that she had taken her little brother and left the house. They were blind to everything that didn't belong to their vision of a perfect life and, to them, their second child was nothing more than useless.

Akiko had never been more ashamed to call herself their daughter than in that moment.

What type of parents did such thing? What type of parents just shrugged upon learning that their fifteen years old daughter was running away with their six years old?

Even after one year, Akiko had yet to come up with any kind of answers for those questions.

In Tokyo, her brother flourished. Without anyone there to mock his intelligence, he stopped holding himself back, showing exactly how brilliant he could be.

In Tokyo, he changed.

Akiko watched from a far, frowning with worry, as he isolated himself and kept himself busy with his work, as if trying to prove something.

No matter what she said, he refused to socialize with other children his age. Instead, he nodded his head, barely listening to her.

It broke her heart.

She had taken him to Tokyo so he could have a good and happy childhood. She wanted him to be a child that would one day look back into his past and smile fondly instead of regretting all and every choice he made.

At just sixteen, Akiko found herself being forced to make another hard choice.

She could either let her brother continue as he was and try to help as much as she could or she could call her Aunt in America and ask if her brother could move in with her for a while.

Maybe getting away from Japan and going to a country filled with different kinds of culture could help her little brother in a way that she never would able to.

By that point, she knew exactly what she had to do.

Her aunt was more than happy to help. Her mother's eldest half-sister told her to not worry about anything, she would make a few preparations and would come to Japan in a few months.

Akiko had felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she ended the call and grinned widely.

Her brother, though, hadn't shared her feelings about his future move to America.

"Sho-chan – Don't play with your food." The dark haired teen sighed looking at her brother with a frown.

The boy looked up from his bento box and glared at her before huffing.

Akiko sighed.

Had he already reached his bratty phase? She hoped that wasn't the case. Akiko was too young for grey hairs.

Hearing the door of the shop open, Aliko turned her attention away from her brother.

She blinked as a little girl, younger than her brother, with fluffy hair and sunset orange eyes skipped in her direction. There was another girl, this one four or three years younger than Akiko, with raven black hair and storm grey eyes following the little girl with a exasperated but fond expression.

She had never seen those two at the shop before.

"Ice-cream ~!" The little girl sang, "Ice-cream ~!"

The older girl rolled her eyes and looked around the shop before focusing on Akiko.

"How things work here?"

Akiko smiled, more than happy to explain. The black haired girl nodded and started picking up the toppings and the flavors of her ice-cream.

"What're you doing?"

Akiko turned her head at the little girl's voice, finding her standing next to Sho-chan's table with curious and innocent eyes. He was reading one of his biophysics book.

The little girl was really cute and Sho-chan must have thought the same because he blushed a little and refused to look at her.

"None of your business," The boy grumbled, "Go away."

Akiko's eyes widened, "Sho-chan!"

He huffed again, grabbing his bento as well book and jumped from the chair, stomping to the back door that lead to the staff room.

The little girl watched him go with a tilt of her head.

Thankful, she wasn't crying or anything.

"I-I'm sorry about him," Akiko apologized to the older girl.

"Don't worry about it," The back haired girl shrugged before looking at the little girl with thoughtful eyes, "It doesn't matter."

She sighed fondly when the little girl giggled.

"That won't stop her."

At the time, Akiko was a little confused. Not understanding what the other girl meant until three days later.

"What're you doing?"

"Leave me alone!"

The black haired teen watched from the counter as every three days for the next two months, the little girl kept coming back, as if she knew exactly when her brother would be there.

"What're you doing?"

"Go away!"

No matter what, the little girl just didn't seen to be able to give up on Sho-chan.

"My name is Tsuna!"

"I don't care."

She would just smile, as if his hurtful words and rude behavior meant nothing to her.

"Do you want to play? Matron gave me a new game!"

"Games are for babies."

"Please?"

"No!"

Despise Tsuna's defeats and Sho-chan constant rejections, Akiko could see that after every interaction, something changed. No. That wasn't right – Something had changed the moment that orange eyed little girl walked through the door.

It was like there was a pull pulling Sho-chan to Tsuna. The boy had a almost sixth senses when it came to her and a single smile from her seemed to bring that childlike innocence back to her brother face.

Akiko didn't think she had ever been so happy before than in the day Sho-chan gave up and merely let himself go, accepting whatever bond they had and started to act like a child for once; a very smart and mature child but still a _child_.

Too bad good things don't last for long.

Two months after Sho-chan stopped trying to push Tsuna away, their Aunt came as promised and Akiko winced, feeling a little guilty as she stood in the airport and watched her brother cried, his hand clenching around Tsuna's fingers, gripping it.

Tsuna had smiled. The little girl always had this knowing look in her eyes, as if she knew a little secret that no one else did, but Akiko had never really paid attention to it until then.

"Don't worry." The orange eyed girl patted his head. "We'll see each other again in a few months!"

Sho-chan blinked his tears back, looking at her with hopefully eyes, "Really?"

"Really!" Tsuna smiled, "So study hard and be nice to your Auntie!"

Her brother grinned through snot and tears, believing her wholeheartedly.

"Ok!"

It was then that Akiko started to understand the connection – _the bond_ – between the two.

Because if Sho-chan was as bright as the Sun itself, then Tsuna was the wide and ever present Sky. She could be ignored and forgotten, but she would never give up on those under her protection. She would always protect and love them, be the home they needed and deserved. No matter where or who they were.

There is no sun without a sky.

"Hi, hi, Aki-neechan!"

And speaking of said sky…

Akiko blinked, shaking her head to look at the door. With a smile, she waved to Tsuna, having gotten close to her brother's best and only friend.

"Hello, Tsu-chan." The pigtailed teen greeted her, "Where're Himiko and your shadows?"

Every time Tsuna decided to visit the shop, she always had someone with her. Usually, it was Himiko but there were times that Akiko saw a purple haired toddler and a foreign looking man tailing after her.

"James and the Matron decided to visit my Mama," The teen nodded, not asking why. It was not her business. "Himeko and Skull are playing tag with Shamal!"

Akiko smiled a little uncertainty.

When it came to Tsuna, it was a little difficult to understand if she was being serious or using some kind of code.

"A-And who do you have with you?" She decided to ask, looking at the two standing behind the orange eyed little girl.

Akiko immediately recognized the little boy glaring at the pink walls of the shop. After all, there wasn't a single citizen or former citizen of Namimori who didn't know the Hibari Clan.

The Hibari had protected Namimori since its foundation. Actually, Akiko could remember hearing a rumor as a child that one of them had actually owned the land that was used to built the town.

Every single member of the Hibari Clan were known to have thirsty for battle as for being very talented and independent. If one ignored the rare exceptions that showed up every two or three generations, every single member of the Hibari Clan was born with an hatred for receiving orders from those they saw as weak and despised to be trapped and backed to a corner. They could be vicious, especially of something they saw as theirs as being threatened.

"That's Skylark-chan!" Tsuna made a motion to the Hibari boy who looked like he had just gotten into a fight and lost miserably.

Akiko tried to not wince when he stared at her with unblinking eyes and tried to not show weakness.

The Hibari saw weaklings as lesser beings and weren't afraid of showing them their rightful place in the food chain; at the far bottom.

"Hello, Hibari-kun."

The boy stared a little more before nodded and turned his attention to the ice-cream flavors in display.

"And that's Kitten." Tsuna continued with the introduction, pointing to the wild looking man standing beside her.

He looked like he had just stepped out of jungle after years of isolation from the outside world.

Not that Akiko would say such thing to the blonde haired man. Those nails of his looked more like sharp claws that could easily tear her apart.

Akiko didn't raise herself without some kind of self-prevention.

" _Creed_ , you insufferable little brat," The man sneered, baring his teeth, "My name is Victor Creed not Kitten."

Akiko shifted a little nervously.

Tsuna, of course, ignored the way he looked like he was ready to grab her by the throat and shake her until she understood.

God, did Tsuna even have a little bit of self-prevention?

"Kitten!" The little girl giggle.

The man growled.

Akiko was torn between crying in despair and grabbing her brother's friend before running away as she as she could.

Maybe the problem was that there was no such thing as self-prevention in Tsuna's vocabulary.

That would explain a lot about the girl.

"Kitten is Kitten!"

"Shut it you fucking little –"

There was gasp, "Kitten you can't say bad words! Right, Skylark-chan?"

"Hn."

"See, Kitten?"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Tsuna, the little troll, giggled. She looked like the picture of innocence and Akiko couldn't help but snicker a little.

No matter how scary he was, anyone who held Tsuna's attention and didn't go crazy from it was ok in her books.

The poor guy seemed to have it worse than her brother though… Poor man…

"Are you ready to order?" Akiko asked, making the three of them turn to look at her.

With a smiled, she listened as Tsuna picked both the flavor as well the toppings for their ice-cream (Green Tea for the Hibari boy, chocolate with banana for the wild man and cookies for Tsuna).

After paying, the trio sat on a table close to the counter and as Tsuna had a almost one-sided conversation with Hibari, Akiko found herself staring at the wild man with thoughtful eyes.

Something about him reminded her of her brother.

"What?" He snapped, making her blink and jump a little.

"Eh – Well," Akiko rubbed the back of her neck.

Before she could think of what to say to him without making him angry, Tsuna spoke,

"Did you like your ice-cream, Kitten?"

The man blinked slowly, looking at the little girl. At the look on her face, he decided to try his own ice-cream.

"Not bad." He grumbled.

Akiko tried to not impersonate a peacock. Of course it was good. Their shop's ice-cream was one of the best in the country (Not that she was bragging or anything).

Tsuna grinned widely and Akiko found herself blinking as the man's lips pulled up into a smile.

Oh…

So that was why he reminded her of Sho-chan...

"I like you too, Kitten." Tsuna informed him.

The blonde's smile fell, "Stop reading my mind, you fucking brat!"

The orange eyed little girl giggled, "Did you hear, did you hear, Skylark-chan!? Kitten didn't say no!"

The man sputtered while the boy snorted.

Akiko watched them in silence.

Like Sho-chan, this wild looking man was trying to fight whatever connection he had with Tsuna. It was too bad...

"There is no way to fight it." Akiko said out loud.

She didn't even notice what she was doing until golden cat-like eyes turned in her direction, narrowing. Gulping, the black haired teen tried to not look away.

After a minute or two, his lips twitched into what she decided to interpret as a amused, if not mocking, smile.

"What did you just say?"

"Fighting the pull," She had no other way to explain it, "It won't work."

Tsuna didn't look like she was paying attention to them, being far too focused on the ice-cream in her hand. But Akiko knew her well enough to recognize the knowing and victorious glint in her eyes before it was replaced by pure innocence and childlike glee.

The man's smile fell for the second time in the last ten minutes and he eyed her with interest. He seemed to think about her words for a moment before tilting his head slightly; much like how a cat would do.

"Did you fight it?"

"My brother did." Akiko shrugged, not seeing a reason to lie, "He tried at least. Like I said, fighting the pull won't work."

He opened his mouth to say something when the door of the shop opened.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" Akiko smiled widely as turned her attention toward the group of girls her age.

The wild man didn't seem to mind, staring at one of the walls with a blank expression.

Hopefully, he would stop fighting the inevitable.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **(There are more dates on Chapter 10 and 17)**

 **Kyoya Hibari** was born on **May 5, 1993**

 **Victor Creed** was born on **January 10, 1800**

Victor Creed stopped aging mid **1842**

 **Right now its still October 5, 2001.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!MistOfficer!Shamal, StormGuardian!VictorCreed, CloudOfficer!Hibari, SunGuardian!IrieShoichi, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XXI. Red Jasmine** _for Glee_

"Wao."

Himeko froze at the impressed whistle.

Slowly, she looked away from her target, her eyes wide like a doe caught in headlights as she turned her head to see who had caught her and Skull – _ahem_ – teaching Shamal a lesson that he would never forget.

"Tsuna-chan!" Skull beamed, jumping from the groaning doctor's back and running in direction of the little girl.

Himeko retreated her claws when she was her best friend. The moment the grey eyed preteen noticed that the little girl had disappeared from the playground, she had known that Tsuna would be fine on her own – But well, Himeko didn't like not knowing where the orange eyed clairaudient was so she panicked.

And as you may have already guessed, a panicked Himeko was a _violent_ Himeko.

She blamed her volatile temper to her dad and the genes she had inherited from him. Being a feral type mutant also didn't help, no matter how weak she was compared to her father or others like them.

"Did you have fun playing tag with Mr. Misty Doctor?"

Himeko snorted, sending a look at the now unconscious and bleeding man.

 _Tag… Right..._ Uh huh. Let's just call it that.

"Carnivore, fight me."

Forgetting about Shamal for the moment, Himeko turned to look at the person who had been so impressed with her and Skull for beating the Mist Officer down. Raising her brow when she saw a boy two or three years younger than her standing next to Tsuna, she blinked at the bloodthirsty look on his face.

Before the grey eyed girl had the chance to say anything, maybe even ask who he thought he was to demand anything from her when they didn't even know each other, the boy _lunged_.

Himeko yelped, barely dodging his attack in time. She sidestepped, making a small twist to hold his wrist and force him to let go of one of the tonfas he was holding.

Ignoring the ugly and almost animalistic snarl on his face, she used a move Sgt. Barnes had taught to her a while ago to throw the boy to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back and using one of her foot as good measure to hold him down so he wouldn't find a chance to escape and attack her again.

She narrowed her eyes.

What was Tsuna doing with a boy like that? Had he bullied her to follow him around and leave the playground?

Her hold on him tightened at the thought.

 _No one_ bullied Tsuna and if he had done so, he would pay for it.

"Who're you?" The dark haired girl demand.

"That's Skylark-chan!" Tsuna supplied not so helpfully, snuggling with Skull as if he was a plushie toy.

A little absentminded, Himeko nodded slowly, eying the boy warily before her mind caught up with Tsuna's words.

Wait – _Skylark-chan?_

"Tsuna."

The little five years old blinked, "Yeah?"

"Please tell you're not bringing _him_ home." Himeko pleaded, ignoring the look of annoyance on the boy's face.

Himeko didn't care about violent little boys. She had better things to worry about. Like Tsuna adopting him as well; she _always_ gave nicknames to her strays.

The last thing Himeko needed right now was a new addition to the insanity that was her life.

"Don't be silly, Himeko-chan." Tsuna gave her a look as if questioning her sanity. The mutant girl had to stop herself from laughing at that, "He's my friend but Skylark-chan belongs to Skylark-chan."

That didn't answer her question.

However, Himeko liked to think that she was well versed in _Tsuna Speak_ by now to understand what she meant… Which wasn't much, to be honest, aside from the blessed and holly fact that the boy wasn't in fact one of Tsuna's strays.

At least, the _Tsuna Effect_ was giving her a break for onc…

"Kitten is coming with us though."

…She had spoken too soon.

The Lightning Guardian was almost afraid to ask but she had to. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself both mentally and emotionally.

"Kitten who?"

"Kitten." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I get it, but who is Kitten?"

 _Who else you are adding to your collection?!_ The grey eyed preteen thought dryly.

At her confusion, Tsuna puffed her cheeks, looking adorable as she stomped her small feet to the ground.

" _Kitten_." She stressed the word and it was only then that Himeko noticed that the small five years old was making a motion with her head and that Skull was hanging immobile in her arms, gaping.

There was moment of silence.

Himeko rubbed her eyes with a sigh, "Kitten is standing right behind me… Aren't they?"

Tsuna beamed at finally being understood while Skull nodded _slowly_. Even the Skylark boy grunted in agreement like the caveman he was.

Himeko raised her up, and up – Her neck was in a odd angle when she finally caught sight of the tall giant sized man standing behind her.

She didn't think she had ever seen him before but there was something really familiar about him. Himeko just didn't know what or even how she would have known him...

Dressed much like an hermit, he had a wild mane of dirty blonde, feline like golden-eyes and, _woah_ , those were some canines he was showing right there.

 _How does Tsuna find those people?_ Himeko despaired, _First the ex-brainwashed assassin lost in time, then the perverted doctor who collects mosquitos, after that there was the cursed stuntman and now the Tarzan-like man who seems to have been raised by some kind of big cats?!_

"Himeko-chan…?" Tsuna's hesitant voice snapped her out of her frantic thoughts, remind the older girl that she needed to breath.

Himeko hadn't even noticed that she stopped breathing.

The wild looking man grinned widely. For some reason, as she turned around to have a better look at him and not break her neck accidentally, Himeko thought that that grin was rather nostalgic.

Had she seen this man before? That wasn't the first time that she thought he was familiar –

 _Oh._

She froze.

A memory long ago forgotten flashed in her mind and she gaped, staring at the man – No. Not just any man – Staring at her _uncle_ with disbelief.

"Well, well," He said, "Look who I found; Wolverine's spawn. I hadn't seen you in years, brat."

Himeko didn't say anything, she couldn't. The last time she had seen her Uncle, he had guided her in direction of the orphanage before disappearing to do whatever he did for work. _That_ had been years ago and –

Wait a minute.

 _What did Tsuna call him?_

"Nice to know you still got some fire even after what happened."

The praise was nice and all but her mind was far too occupied with something else to help her formulate something wit to say in return.

Himeko blinked, "You're Kitten."

His grin fell and he narrowed his eyes, clawed hand twitching a little, "Yes."

" _You_."

"Yes." The man pursued his lips, baring his teeth a little.

Maybe that would have scared her at any other time but right now. But well – Himeko snorted one, two, _three_ times before she bent over and started laughing, stepping away from the Skylark boy and letting him free.

"Haha – _Pff –_ Hahaha!" She blinked her tears away, trying to breath as she laughed until her stomach started hurting, " _Kitten!_ "

God – That was just gold.

 _Best_. _Nickname_. _Ever_.

Her laugh had gotten contagious at that point. Tsuna started giggling, happy to see her Lightning Guardian in such good spirits; Skull cackled at the hilarity of the nickname and even the Skylark boy smirked at the golden-eyed man misfortune.

"Brat, I'm going to hurt you."

"The Kitten has claws." Skull stage whispered, loud enough for all of them to hear.

The man's eyebrow twitched while Himeko just started laughing a little more, falling to her knees and hitting her fist against the ground.

"Hahaha – I can't even – Hahaha – That's just too much! Hahahaha! Kitten! _Kitten!_ "

You know what?

Himeko didn't even care if Tsuna wanted to take her Uncle home nor did she care to find out why he was in Japan after so long or even if it had anything to do with her. She needed a good laugh sometimes and just looking at him would be better than any joke in the world.

"I can't wait to see _dad_ again!" She said between gasps for air, "He is going to _love_ this."

"Don't you dare." He growled.

She ignored him, stopping herself from laughing for a second to stare up at him. The blonde haired man was leaning over her, looking dangerous and furious but she didn't even care.

Himeko grinned.

"Meow."

"That's it! I'm killing you!"

Tsuna watched as the storm chased the lightning, smiling happily at the duo. Humming, she patted a laughing Skull's hair and looked up, staring at the Sky with a thoughtful expression.

Now that the first Storm had joined the family, it won't take long for them to leave...

She smiled widely.

Tsuna couldn't wait to meet the rest of the family.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Un Fiore Per Te**

 **Summary:** _A mother knows no boundaries when her child's life is in danger. And to protect her daughter, Sawada Nana would do anything. FemTsuna._

 **Just a warning:** _FemTsuna_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, CloudGuardian!Bucky, LightningGuardian!Himeko, Granny!Angie, Competent!InvertedCloudGuardian!Skull, Uncle!MistOfficer!Shamal, StormGuardian!VictorCreed, CloudOfficer!Hibari, SunGuardian!IrieShoichi, more in the future…_

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter XXII. Maple** _for_ _Keep it to Yourself_

Nana took a deep and shaky breath, trying to keep herself from breaking right there and then.

She gripped the pen in her hand a little tighter, feeling her mother stare at her with so much attention and intensity that it made her feel sick.

After learning about Iemitsu, Nana had stopped being so blind and naïve as to believe that people looked at her without even if a hint of judgment. She had stopped to believe others' words and the fact that they weren't thinking the worst of her.

And how could she?

The only one who didn't think she was a failure of a mother or a disgusting example of human being was her daughter, her sweet Tsu-chan.

Not even Nana herself could bring herself to think well of herself.

She shook her head.

Now wasn't the time for her daily pity party, she had to focus. She had to do the right thing for once and help her daughter somehow. If she wanted to keep her baby safe, Nana needed to act.

Pressing her lips together into a thin line, the woman scanned the papers before her, signing her name at the end of each page and filling whatever information it was asked of her.

Her adopted mother sighed softly, running her fingers through Nana's long hair.

"Are you alright, Nana?" Angie asked. It wasn't the first time she asked that.

Nana didn't answer for a moment. She made a pause for a second at the sound of the older woman's voice before continuing what she was doing.

The Japanese woman knew that she wasn't alright. Especially not after she saw what the documents Angie brought with her were. Especially not when she was having to give her guardianship over her Tsu-chan (Nana didn't even want to know from where Iemitsu's signature had come from).

It was only after she had finished reading those documents that the reality of the whole situation finally hit her and she was coming to understand that after her mother left, that would mean that she would only see her daughter for years to come and that they won't even live in the same country much less the same continent.

But Nana nodded anyway.

Her feelings didn't matter.

If giving up Tsu-chan would keep her safe, if her leaving to America meant that the Mafia couldn't reach her then she would give her daughter up and Tsu-chan would go to America and _stay there_.

Taking another deep breath, Nana placed her pen aside and pushed the papers away from her.

"Here it is," Nana said, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

She didn't even look in the Italian-American's direction neither did she need to. Nana knew her adopted mother well enough to know that Angie was looking sad for her.

"When are you leaving?" The brown haired woman asked, licking her now dry lips.

Angie sighed, taking the papers. She looked through every single page with the care and attention that one would expect of an lawyer instead of an orphanage matron before replying her daughter's question.

"The day after tomorrow. I still need to talk to Peggy about a few things." The older woman seemed like she wanted to say something else but decided against it.

Nana turned her head slightly to watch as honey brown eyed woman placed the papers back to their respective folders and then put them inside her bag.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"How's she?"

"Peggy?" Angie asked, a little hesitant.

Nana nodded, getting an small smile in return.

"Well, she had been having a few problems a years ago but she was smart enough to go to someone for help." Angie informed her, "She's much better now." The elderly woman made a pause before snorting, "And paranoid."

Involuntarily, the brown eyed woman's lips twitched up at those words.

Nana hadn't interacted all that much with her adopted mother's best friend but Aunt Peggy used to visit the orphanage when the brown haired woman was a child. She especially liked it when Peggy convinced them to play spies.

The young brown haired woman could say without any doubt that she learned a lot of interesting skills from those games alone.

"I thought _paranoid_ was her middle name?" Nana asked, leaning back against her chair.

Angie snorted and glanced at her adopted daughter, glad to see that she had lost a little bit of that depressing aura that had been clinging at her.

The orphanage Matron was no Tsunahana but even she had been able to notice how sad, broken really, the younger woman was acting.

Unfortunately, Angie didn't think that Nana would get better any time soon. At least not until she saw her baby girl and were told that she could stay with the child without fear of anyone hurting Tsuna.

 _I'll have to keep an eye on her_ , Angie thought, scowling a little.

The Italian-American was brought out of her thoughts by Nana taking a deep breath.

"Can you tell me about her?" Nana asked.

Angie blinked, "Peggy?"

"No, about –" She licked her lips, looking a little pained as she spoke, "About Tsu-chan's life at the orphanage. About her friends… She had been sending me letters but…"

Nana looked down at her hands, not being able to finish her line of thought. She didn't need to though. Angie knew her well enough to guess what she wanted.

"Of course, dear." Angie smiled, tapping her chin before she started to regard her adopted daughter with stories of Tsuna's antics.

Laying on the roof of the house, Sergeant James Barnes listened to the two woman, making sure to keep his ears open in case anyone approached the house. His lips twitched a few times as he heard Angie's fond exasperation when talking about the infamous _Tsuna Effect_.

 _Speaking of which_ , James thought, ice blue eyes snapping open as he felt something different about the bond he shared with Tsuna, Skull and the others.

Moving his body forward, he turned his head to look in direction of Tokyo, narrowing his eyes in thought.

He wasn't a specialist when it came to the bond. At least not like Shamal who had been studying the bonds between Skies and its Elements for years now, but he was sensible enough to notice that there was something more about it; as if the bond had been hit by an raging storm.

Sighing, James shook his head as he finally understood what this meant.

First there was a teenager mutant with a dark past. After that there was James himself (Enough said), who was followed by a perverted doctor who used _mosquitos_ as weapons. After Shamal there was the sunny and shy genius (Although he really didn't count since the red haired boy had moved out of the country) and last, but not last, there was the cursed stuntman who looked like a toddler and had a love for purple…

James was a little afraid of asking but he was really curious to know what kind of stray Tsuna was dragging home this time around.

He frowned.

Something told him that he won't be all that happy to learn who their new family member was.

 _Knowing Tsuna and the Tsuna Effect_ , he thought dryly, _it's some kind of assassin or criminal of sorts._

There was pause.

 _Do I tell Angela...?_ James rubbed his chin in thought before shaking his head as he heard Angie's laugh, _Maybe I should keep this information to myself... Just for a little while._

The last thing he wanted was to cause his sister's best friend to have an heart attack.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE! (There are more dates on Chapter 10, 17 and 20)**

 **Right now its still October 5, 2001.**


End file.
